


Cursed

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A deal is made and the price is paid, A new purpose, Baby eating bitch, Being Chris' cock whore, Chris fucks an Elk, Chris has changed, Chris likes it doggie style, Cum and blood is her favorite snack, Drinking vaginal blood, F/F, F/M, Gay incest brothers who are twins and vamps, Hard rape, Here kitty-kitty, His cock makes Danny scream, His story does not come to an end, How to change Chris back, I don't believe in vampires, Lady Dimitrescu fucks everyone, Lady Dimitrescu fucks her favorite horse, Lady Dimitrescu prefers virgins, M/M, Making mother smile, Mother Miranda, Multi, Other, Piers becomes a vampire whore, Plot Twist, The Four Houses, Wolf Sex, anal rape, oral rape, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Chris goes to Romania on a mission and never returns. Danny can’t bear the thought of being without Chris and goes to Romania to find him. Danny meets with creepy Lady Dimitrescu who tells Danny Chris is dead and they burned his body according to Romanian tradition. Danny is heartbroken and is leaving the village when an old gypsy woman steps in his path. The man you seek is not dead, just transformed, said the old woman. She takes a silver medallion form her cloak and places it around Danny’s neck. This will protect you from them, look high in the mountains to the east and you will find their lair, said the old woman. Lair, what is this the fucking Elder Scrolls, said Danny? The old woman walks away laughing like the Mad Hatter. Danny checks out what the old woman said and to his surprise, finds the cave. Danny enters and is met with by a large dark figure. Leave, said the figure and steps into the light. CHRIS, yells Danny and throws his arms around Chris’ neck. You have to go Danny, said Chris. Let’s go, said Danny. I can’t go with you Danny, said Chris. WHAT, said Danny? What the fuck Chris, said Danny?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Anderson, Darius Adamescu/Piers Nivans, Eric Sussex/Danny Anderson, Jill Valentine/Carlos Oliverira/Lady Dimitrescu, Lady Dimitrescu/ Everyone the bitch meets, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Melania Dimitrescu/ Ada Wong, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Danny laid on the pillow watching the sexy older man sleep. Chris may have gotten older and maybe he had a few added pounds, but he still made Danny’s heart beat faster, he still made Danny smile with a glance. You know I hate it when you watch me sleep, said Chris without opening his eyes. Then don't be so damn sexy when you sleep, said Danny, laying his head on Chris' chest. Chris' arms automatically wrap around Danny. Danny was only thirty-five and Chris had just turned the big 5 0. I had no idea you were into Gerontophilia, said Chris. Gerontophilia is an attraction to the elderly, you are far from being elderly, said Danny. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head and chuckled, maybe, said Chris. It's nice getting all those stares from people when we go out, you can almost hear them thinking, What's he got that keeps that hot guy at his side, said Danny.

Money, said Chris laughing. HEY, said Danny giving Chris nipple a sharp twist. OW, said Chris laughing. So when do you leave, asked Danny? In a few days, said Chris. Danny snuggled against Chris' chest and Chris holds him tighter. I hate it when you leave, I never sleep well when you're gone, said Danny. Where are you going, asked Danny? Romania, said Chris. Jill is going to brief me on more of the mission before I leave, said Chris. Why don't you get a nice desk job, we could spend more time together, you could come home every night for dinner, said Danny. And dessert, said Chris as he rolled Danny on his back and kissed him. Definitely dessert, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Chris' phone rang, that would be Jill, said Chris as reached for his phone. Redfield, said Chris. I hope I didn't wake you, said Jill? Nah, just making out with Danny, said Chris.

Well I'll keep this brief then , said Jill chuckling. I've had to push the time frame up for your mission to Romania, said Jill. How far up, said Chris? Tomorrow, said Jill. I see, said Chris. You know my boyfriend isn't going to like this, said Chris? I'll send him flowers, said Jill. I need for you to come in and meet with me for your briefing, said Jill. When, asked Chris? Two o'clock, said Jill. I'll be there, said Chris. I'm not going to like what, said Danny looking at Chris. Let's snuggle, said Chris smiling as he tried to draw Danny against his chest. Out with it Redfield, said Danny pulling back from Chris? Chris sat up and blew out a breath, my mission has been pushed up, said Chris. To what, said Danny? I leave tomorrow, said Chris. TOMORROW, yelled Danny. What happened to a few days, said Danny standing up and pulling on his jogging pants. 

Come back to bed, said Chris. Danny pulled a t-shirt from the drawer and pulled it over his head as he walked out of the room. Fuck, said Chris as he got out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants and followed Danny into the kitchen. Chris stood and watched as Danny aggressively scooped coffee into the coffee maker. Chris smiled as he thought back to when he had met Danny. Danny was a soldier turned scientist and worked at the Greenhouse Lab at the BSAA. A couple of B.O.W.'s had gotten free in the BSAA and one had Danny trapped in his lab. Chris fired through the door killing the B.O.W. and checked on Danny. Are you injured, asked Chris? It was Danny's intense green eyes that Chris first noticed about Danny when they first met. They harbored a beauty all their own and it made Chris smile. Chris noticed the handsome face and warm smile Danny had. 

I just have a cut on my leg, said Danny. Chris scooped the smaller man up into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. Dr. Danny Anderson, said Danny as he held out his hand to Chris as he laid on the bed. Captain Chris Redfield, said Chris as he shook Danny's hand. Chris finally got up the courage to ask Danny out after Claire threatened to do it for him. It was more than just a physical attraction and Chris quickly and hopelessly feel in love with the brilliant doctor. That was five years ago and Chris loved Danny more and more with each passing day. Chris walked over to Danny at the coffee pot and put his arms around Danny's waist. I know you're upset about the mission getting pushed up, but the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back, said Chris as he softly kissed Danny's neck. Chris knew it made Danny weak to kiss his neck.

Danny turned to Chris, I just worry when you go away like this, said Danny. Chris held Danny against his chest, I'll be fine, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny, what if I told you this would be my last mission, said Chris? I'd say you're full of it, said Danny. Chris continued to look down at Danny. Are you serious, said Danny? I'm not leaving the BSAA, but I think it's time the younger, hungrier soldiers take over said Chris. What will you do, said Danny? Provide soldiers with highly specialized training like I have, I might even become a diplomat, said Chris. Danny laughed, now that I want to see, said Danny. You do realize that being a diplomat means you can't punch people in the face for not agreeing with you, said Danny? Oh, well then maybe I'll do something else, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Why don't we go and wait in bed until the coffee's ready, said Chris as he slid his hands over Danny's ass. 

Lady Alcina Dimitrescu stood at the window looking through the small separation in the heavy drapes, she cursed the dim light that penetrated in. Daughter, said Alcina. Yes mother, answer Melania. We will soon have visitors from the BSAA, make sure that we extend our "warmest welcome", said Alcina. Alcina turned her head to the side and looked down at the body laying on the floor, do be a dear and take that with you, said Alcina. The information it provided was useful, but he tasted spoiled, said Alcina. Bring mommy some of our special vintage from the cellar, said Alcina. Any word on the location of the mutts, asked Alcina? None, mother, said Melania. They're close, the stench of mutt lingers in the air, said Alcina. Has your sister returned yet with the new maiden, asked Alcina? Not yet mother, but she should be arriving very soon, said Melania. Good, said Alcina.

Chris sat with Jill in her office, a new virus, said Chris. Apparently it mimics vampirism, said Jill. The agent that was investigating the claims suddenly stopped all contact, we believe he was discovered and killed. On his last transmission he said he had found a second virus but he did not elaborate any specifics, said Jill. So you want me to find out what happened to the other agent, get a sample of this new virus and confirm the existence of the second virus and get a sample of that, said Chris? Simple, said Jill. How'd Danny take the news about the mission, asked Jill? He wasn't happy about it, but I managed to put a smile on his face later, winked Chris. When are you going to marry that man, said Jill. I've been thinking of asking him, said Chris. What are you waiting for, said Jill? Chris shrugged his shoulders. That man would say yes in a heartbeat if you asked him, said Jill. 

That's why I bought him this, said Chris as he pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to Jill. Chris it's beautiful, said Jill. I bought it a month ago, said Chris. I just never seem to find the right time to ask him, said Chris. Jill got up and sat next to Chris, anytime is the right time, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill, but what if he say's no, said Chris? Jill hugged Chris, you just have cold feet is all, said Jill. Danny loves you Chris and you love him, just say it from your heart, said Jill. I better be hearing news about your engagement, very, very soon, said Jill. Chris arrived home he could smell the delicious aroma of what Danny was cooking. Chris walked up behind Danny standing at the stove and slid his arms around Danny's waist, that smells almost as good as you, said Chris as he kissed Danny's neck. It's your favorite, Country Fried Steak and mashed potato's, said Danny.

Danny turned around and kissed Chris, I figured it would be the last decent meal you had for a while, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, do you love me, asked Chris? Well if you have to ask then you haven't been paying attention for the last five years, said Danny. Of course I love you Chris, you never have to ask me that, said Danny. Chris pulled the ring from his pocket and knelt down on one knee and took Danny's hand. I love you Danny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, said Chris as he held up the ring. Danny, will you marry me, asked Chris. Tears flooded Danny's eyes, Yes, of course I'll marry you Chris, said Danny. Chris placed the ring on Danny's hand, he stood and took Danny in his arms and kissed him. I love you Danny, nothing or no one could ever change that, and I'd kill whatever tried, said Chris. 

After dinner Danny called Claire and told her the news of his and Chris' engagement, I can't believe he finally asked you, said Claire. What date have you two picked, asked Claire. We haven't picked one yet, said Danny. Doesn't matter, it's never too soon to start planning, said Claire. I'll call Rebecca and we will come over and start planning things, said Claire. Chris called Jill, well I'm officially engaged, said Chris. I told you he would say yes, said Jill. Have you two set a date, asked Jill? Not yet, said Chris. Well if you and Danny need any help, call me said Jill. Danny was laying across Chris' chest, are you happy babe, said Chris? I'm very happy, said Danny. Danny ran his hand down and wrapped it around Chris' cock. Shall I show you just how happy I am, said Danny as he began kissing his way down Chris chest and abdomen. 

Danny ran his tongue across Chris semi-hard cock. Danny licked and nipped until Chris was rock hard. Chris watched as Danny slowly ran his mouth over Chris' cock head and down his thick shaft, never taking his eyes off Chris. You hot little fucker, said Chris as he drew in a breath. Danny like making Chris watch him when he sucked Chris, he loved watching Chris slowly lose his control. Danny sucked Chris taking him deep in his throat and making Chris grunt and growl. Chris had a magnificent thick cock and a full nine inches of pure ecstasy that Danny could not get enough of, regardless of how sore he would be the next day. Danny was Chris' secret cock whore, he would service Chris anyway he wanted, and Chris was very inventive, and very adventurous. Danny loved to be dominated by the powerful man, especially when Chris unleashed himself on Danny, making Danny submit to him. 

After making love both men fell asleep. Chris seen a unbelievably tall woman walking toward him, Chris felt uneasy as the woman continued to approach, a strange smile spread across her face. Suddenly she was holding Chris by the sides of his face, his feet dangled in the air, the woman's eyes cast a silver glow. WELCOME CHRIS, hissed the woman loudly in his face. Chris sat up in the bed looking around the room, it was a dream. Chris had a bad feeling about going to Romania. Chris laid down and drew Danny against him. Chris felt as though the dream had been some sort of warning, but warning him of what.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, yelled Lady Dimitrescu as she held the young girls face against the rug. You dripped your cunt blood on my twelfth century Persian rug, screamed Lady Dimitrescu. Alcina leaned down to the young girl’s ear, now clean your nasty cunt blood off my rug with your tongue, hissed Alcina. The young girl began to lick at the blood droplets, trying her best to try and remove as much as she could. JUST FORGET IT, yelled Alcina as she pulled the young girl to her feet and began to drag her down the hallway. Didn't your mommy teach you to stuff your cunt when you have your monthly bloodletting, said Alcina as she opened the door to her room. Alcina slammed the door behind her, it's never too late to start training stupid little bitches like you as she pulled the young girl over to a chair. The young girl was terrified when she saw the chair.

The chair was equipped with leather straps and metal cuffs, Alcina slung the young girl into the chair and began to strap her in. Please ma' lady, I will scrub the rug clean, please ma' lady, begged the young girl. Shut up, hissed Alcina. I will teach you the consequences of ruining my beautiful things, said Alcina. Alcina strapped the girl’s wrists and ankles to the chair, please ma' lady begged the young girl as she cried. Alcina placed leather straps around the young girl’s thighs, using the crank on the side of the chair Alcina forced the young girl’s thighs apart as the chair reclined. Alcina ripped the young girls dress up the middle exposing her almost hairless cunt and young firm breasts. Alcina kneeled between the girl’s thighs and smelled the beautiful slit before her, then ran her snake like tongue between the lips tasting the blood that ran from the girl.

Alcina looked at the girl, you're a liar, growled Alcina, you're no virgin. I can detect the foul taste of of cock in you, said Alcina as her eyes shined silver. Alcina grabbed the girl by her chin, WHO FUCKED YOU, yelled Alcina. No one ma' lady, said the young girl. Alcina drew back her hand and slapped the young girl, slicing her cheek with her nails. Who fucked you, said Alcina? Alcina grabbed the girl’s breasts and began to sink her nails into them as she gritted her teeth, TELL ME, yelled Alcina. MY BROTHER, yelled the young girl. Alcina released the young girl, let me guess, said Alcina. You made your way into your brother’s chambers, you seen him lying on the bed, his manhood exposed to the world, and your little cunt started to burn, said Alcina. You climbed on his bed and impaled yourself with his foul cock. like driving a dagger into a heart, said Alcina. 

Then you drove your hot little pussy up and down on his cock, didn't you, said Alcina? YES, screamed the young girl, you cannot lie to me or keep anything from me, I can make you tell me anything I want, said Alcina as she turned away from the young girl. So you're a cock whore, said Alcina as she began to unbutton her dress, keeping her back to the young girl. Cock is not my favorite, said Alcina, I've always preferred a tight, young cunt, it's quite delicious, said Alcina. But my absolute favorite is a woman's cum mixed with blood, said Alcina, as she let the dress fall from her shoulders and removed her hat. Alcina turned back to the young girl. The young girl began to scream, above Alcina' cunt hung a thick, pulsating, and rather misshapen cock. Alcina walked over to the young girl, since you like cock so much, I thought I would give you mine, as Alcina ruthlessly rammed her misshapen member deep into the young girl. 

Danny laid with his head propped up on his hand and watched Chris sleeping. Danny ran his hand across Chris' cheek, how did I get so damn lucky, said Danny. Danny continued to watch Chris sleep. You know I hate it when you watch me sleep, said Chris, not opening his eyes. Danny chuckled and laid his head on Chris' chest, I can't help myself, you're just too damn sexy, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed the top of his head, what time is it, asked Chris his eyes still closed. Almost seven-thirty, said Danny. I have to be leaving soon, said Chris as he held Danny tighter. You could call Jill and tell her to go fuck herself and stay in bed with me, said Danny. Chris busted out laughing, I'm tempted if for nothing else than to see the expression on her face, laughed Chris. I could make it worth the risk, said Danny sliding his hands over Chris' cock. 

Hmmm, said Chris as he looked down at Danny and Danny looked up at him. Alright, convince me, said Chris. Danny smiled as he made his way down to Chris' cock. Danny kissed and licked across Chris thick cock until it was standing at full attention. Danny sucked and swirled his mouth around Chris' thick cock head, teasing Chris and waiting for Chris to lose patients with him. Fucking suck me, said Chris as he shoved Danny's mouth all the way down his nine inch, thick cock, Danny's lips coming to rest at the base of Chris' cock. Chris began to slowly thrust his cock further into Danny's throat making Danny moaned as Chris' cock would cut off his air flow. Goddamn Danny, I love the way you can bury all of my cock in you like that, hissed Chris. Chris reached down and pulled Danny from his cock and kissed him. I need better convincing than that, said Chris.

Chris grabbed the lube from the drawer and squeezed some in his hand and began to rub it against Danny's hole. Chris shoves one of his fat digits into Danny with no warning, making Danny cry out. Danny liked it when Chris was rough with him like this. Chris began to fuck Danny with his finger, is that what my little cock whore wants, you want something to fill that hole don't you, said Chris as he fucked Danny harder with his finger. Oh god Chris fill my hole, huffed out Danny. You want me to spread that hole wide open with my cock, don't you cock whore, growled Chris. Tell me what you want Danny, said Chris. I WANT YOU TO FUCK YOUR COCK WHORE CHRIS, yelled Danny as Chris continued his assault on Danny's ass with his finger. Chris rolled between Danny's legs and propped them over his shoulders.

Chris slowly began to press his cock into Danny, do it Chris, panted Danny. In one thrust Chris buried all nine inches deep in Danny, making Danny yell and slap his hands against Chris' large biceps. The pain was exquisite, Danny loved the pain only Chris could create deep within him. Danny wasn't sure when he would have Chris again and wanted to remember the searing and burning from Chris' cock as the powerful man used his ass however he wanted. Chris began to ram into Danny, Danny could feel' Chris large balls slap against his ass as Chris pumped harder and faster into him. Tell me what you are Danny, panted Chris? I'm your cock whore Chris, yelled Danny. That's right, and who does this ass belong to, growled Chris? CHRIS REDFILED, yelled Danny as Chris drilled harder into Danny's hole. I hope your thirsty baby, said Chris.

Chris pulled out of Danny and pulled Danny's face down to his cock, DRINK UP, said Chris as he buried his cock deep in Danny's throat, his cum erupting and filling Danny's mouth and throat. Danny swallowed Chris' cum faster than he drank his morning juice, Chris tasted far better. FUCK, roared from Chris mouth, drink every fucking drop cock whore, growled Chris. When Chris was done with his release, he pulled Danny from his cock and kissed him, tasting his own seed on Danny's tongue. Chris looked down at Danny, that should hold you over for a while, smiled Chris. Chris and Danny shower, then dressed. Chris carried his bag and set it by the door and walked into the kitchen. Danny had just finished making breakfast and picked up the small glass of orange juice and drank it straight down, winking at Chris. 

I taste better, said Chris as he snagged a piece of bacon and sat down at the table. No argument here, chuckled Danny. So I will call you after I land, and I'll video chat with you if I can, said Chris. The technology in Romania is still pretty basic so I may not even be able to call for a while, said Chris. Danny looked down at the ring on his hand, we need to pick a date and start planning the wedding when you get back, said Danny. What do you want, asked Chris? You in a wedding gown, holding white flowers, said Danny. Well good luck with that, laughed Chris. Just something simple, it doesn't have to be the wedding of the year or anything like that, said Danny. Maybe jeans, white shirts, barefoot on the beach, said Chris. Perfect, as long as you're there we could be fucking naked and I wouldn't care, said Danny as he kissed Chris.

Naked, said Chris as he rubbed his chin. Chris keep in mind that your sister and our friends will be there also, said Danny. Eww, said Chris with a little shiver. A clothed wedding it is, said Chris and kissed Danny. Danny drove Chris to the BSAA air field. Make sure you dress warm, it gets cold in the mountains, said Danny. Chris put his arms around Danny, when I get back we should work on making a little Chris Redfield, said Chris. Chris I can't pregnant, said Danny. Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny. I love you Chris, I love you Danny, said Chris. Chris boarded the plane, Danny watched as the plane took off and slowly disappeared into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris landed at the air strip in Bucharest, welcome to Romania Captain Redfield, I am Constable Cezar Albescu and I will be assisting you with your investigation. Chris shook the man's hand, this is Special Agent Piers Nivans, he will be assisting me with my investigation, said Chris. Cezar led the men inside to a small conference room, can I get you gentlemen anything, asked Cezar? No, I would like to get started if we could, said Chris. Of course, said Cezar. Can you tell me when was the last time you saw or spoke to Agent Barnes, said Chris? A few weeks ago, he said he had a lead that he was going to check out in a village in the mountains about two hours from here, said Cezar. Why didn't you go with him, asked Piers? Cezar smiled, Romanians are a very superstitious people, myself included, said Cezar. The village your agent Barnes went to is believed to be cursed, said Cezar.

Chris smiled, cursed how, asked Chris? It is said that the undead rule over the village and all its inhabitants, great and terrible beasts roam the mountains and village at night making any it comes across a meal, said Cezar. And the undead, said Piers? Cezar chuckled, gentlemen these are just stories that we tell to small children to frighten them and make them behave, said Cezar. So, if you don't believe in any of these stories, why didn't you go with Agent Barnes, asked Chris? Cezar smiled, I'm afraid I was.....unavailable to accompany him, said Cezar. Right, said Piers. So, what's the name of this village and where can I find it, asked Chris. Cezar laughed, I'm afraid you will not find the village on any map, said Cezar. Why not, said Piers? I told you, Romanians are very superstitious people, to speak the name of the village would bring the curse upon the one who spoke it, said Cezar.

So, we are looking for a village with no name that's in the mountains, said Chris, easy. Cezar took out a map, I can get you close but I'm afraid I do not know the exact location, said Cezar. Cezar circled the town of Sinaia, held east into the mountains once you have passed through Sinaia, said Cezar. Chris and Piers stood, thank you Constable Albescu, said Chris. Please let me know if I can assist in any other way, said Cezar. I will have a car take you to your hotel, be sure to check out Bucharest night life, there is something for everyone here, said Cezar smiling. Chris and Piers followed a guard out the door. Cezar turned to another guard, send a message to the Lady Dimitrescu, tell her she is about to have some visitors from the American BSAA, said Cezar. Chris and Piers checked into the hotel and settled in, Chris stood at the window looking out over Bucharest. 

You want to check out a restaurant or just eat downstairs, said Piers? Whatever, said Chris. Piers walked up behind Chris and slowly slid his hand across Chris' cock, or we could just eat in, said Piers. Chris grabbed Piers hand and slung it away, what the fuck do you think you're doing growled Chris? Come on, we used to have some pretty hot times together, said Piers. That was a long time ago and I'm with Danny now, said Chris. And I plan on staying with him, said Chris as he held up his hand with the gold band on it. SHIT, you two got married, said Piers? Not yet, but very soon, said Chris. I love him, and I'll tell you something, if he ever found out what you just did, he would fuck your shit up seven ways from Sunday, said Chris. And don't think he couldn't do it, said Chris grinning. Piers rolled his eyes and picked up his jacket, I'll meet you downstairs, said Piers. 

Chris took out his phone and called Danny. Hey sexy, said Chris. Hey stud, how's Romania, if you run into Count Dracula get me an autograph, laughed Danny. Chris chuckled, will do, said Chris. Got any leads yet, asked Danny? Yeah, some village with no name up in the mountains, we're going to check it out tomorrow, said Chris. A village with no name, said Danny. Romanians are very superstitious, they think this village is cursed, they even removed it from their maps, said Chris. That's creepy, said Danny. I miss you, said Chris. Danny smiled, I miss you too, that big bed of ours is awful cold at night without you in it, said Danny. I bet, said Chris. Once we find the village, I should be able to locate Barnes and then wrap everything up, said Chris. You watch your ass, said Danny. Copy that, said Chris. Oh, and tell Piers that if he gets out of line with you, I'll come to Romania and fuck his shit up seven ways from Sunday, said Danny.

Chris laughed, roger that, said Chris. I love you, said Danny. I love you too, said Chris and ended the call. Danny stood looking out the window when he noticed an unusual number of black crows sitting on the wooden fence line, the site gave Danny a shiver. DODGER, yelled Danny. The German Sheppard came running into the kitchen, his tail wagging. Danny opened the door and pointed at the crows, get rid of them, said Danny. Dodger went running out the door and over to the crows barking causing the crows to take flight. GOOD BOY DODGER, yelled Danny. Danny watched dodger as he played with his favorite toy, tossing it in the air and catching it. Danny had another shiver as he thought about Chris. Stop being a drama queen Danny, Chris is fine, said Danny. Danny opened the door, TIME TO EAT DODGER, yelled Danny as Dodger ran in the house and over to his bowl. 

Chris and Piers finished eating. You want to take in some Bucharest night life with me, asked Piers? Nah, I'm going to go upstairs and get some rest, God only knows how far we will have to hike tomorrow to this village, said Chris. Piers looked over at hot young Romanian guy setting at the bar, he was smiling at Piers, so Piers smiled back. The Romanian guy nodded for Piers to come over, well I just found what I'm doing for tonight, said Piers as he stood and walked over to the guy. Chris chuckled and went back to the room. Piers looked at the Romanian man, he was hot as fuck. The young man had hair as black as night with a matching, precisely trimmed beard, warm, welcoming brown eyes and an athletic build. Piers leaned against the bar and looked at the handsome guy, God I hope you speak English, said Piers as he smiled. 

I do, said the man with a thick Romanian accent and smiling. I'm Piers, I am Darius. You are American, said Darius? Yes, said Piers. You are looking for Romanian vampire, said Darius. Piers laughed, no, but it's okay if you bite, said Piers. Darius laughed, please sit, said Darius. Forgive my joke but we see a lot of Americans that come to Romania in search of vampires and werewolf's, said Darius smiling. It actually boosts our economy, said Darius. So, tell me Darius, are there any vampires in Romania, asked Piers? Darius smiled, absolutely, said Darius. So how would I know if I were talking to a vampire, asked Piers? Darius smiled, you wouldn't, they look just like you and I, said Darius. You might figure it out when they started to drink your blood, said Darius. So they hypnotize me and bite my neck, chuckled Piers?

They are other places a vampire likes to bite, said Darius running his hand up Piers thigh. Really, said Piers. The blood is more potent there, much more....arousing, said Darius. Darius leaned in close to Piers, for all you know I could be a four-hundred-year-old vampire out stalking for a victim to drink, said Darius. Oh, I got something for you to drink, said Piers smiling. It is a custom here, when two strangers meet and become intimate, to taste each other’s blood, it's said to heighten sexual arousal and cause mind numbing orgasms', said Darius. You got me hard as a rock right now, said Piers as he pulled Darius' hand onto his cock. Perhaps I should help you alleviate some of that build up by helping you to release it, said Darius as he kissed Piers. Energy shoot through Piers when Darius' lips pressed against his, Darius reached down and gave Piers cock a squeeze. 

Would you like to come to my room, asked Darius? Lead the way, said Piers. Piers followed Darius up the stairs, he had no idea what lay in store for him as Darius led him to his room, a silver shine glinting across Darius' eyes. Once in the room Darius is shoved against the wall by Piers as Piers attacks that handsome Romanian's mouth. They pull at each other’s clothes, breaking the kiss just long enough to strip each other and fall on the bed. Allow me to welcome you to Romania, said Darius as he slid down between Piers legs. Darius nibbled and sucked on Piers cock, Piers was lost in the man's cock sucking skills and was completely at Darius' mercy, more than he knew. Darius ran his tongue down Piers cock, feeling the thick vein that ran down the side and to the base. Darius nicked the vein and allowed the sweet taste of Pier's cock blood to leak into his mouth.

Piers twitched and moaned at the slight sharp pain that was replaced by Darius lips around his cock and driving Piers to the edge, FUCK I'M GONNA CUM, huffed out Piers as Darius drove Piers cock to the back of his throat. Cum gushed from the head of Piers cock and mixed with the cock blood that leaked from him, Darius eyes went silver. The taste of Piers cum and cock blood mingled in Darius throat, it was Darius' favorite taste. Nothing compared to the flavor. Nothing turned Darius on more than when a hot young guy shot his cum mixed with his cock blood down his throat, feeding him just the way he loved. HOLY FUCK, huffed out Piers as he fell back on the bed. Not exactly, said Darius chuckling as he laid next to Piers. Piers looked at the handsome Romanian, I've never cum that hard in my life, said Piers through panted breaths. 

Romanian men are known for their "sexual appetites' and skills", said Darius. Piers pulled Darius into a kiss, there was something about the way the hot Romanian smelled, a sweet musk tinged with a hint of something Piers couldn't identify. Whatever it was it made Piers insane. After a minute Piers began to slide down Darius' chest, kissing, licking, tasting as he went. Piers arrived at Darius' cock, Piers wrapped his hand around the thick uncut cock and drove his tongue deep into the foreskin that hid the cockhead. Piers licked, sucked and swirled his tongue in foreskin, teasing the cock head out. Piers slowly rolled the foreskin back bringing the thick cock head into full view. Darius was thicker than most men Piers had been with, but Piers slowly sank his mouth over the cock head and started down the thick shaft. 

Darius drew in a breath, very nice, said Darius. Piers returned to the head of Darius' cock and nursed like a baby with a bottle. I want you to taste me, said Darius as he reached down and nicked the thick vein on the side of his cock. Piers looked and hesitated, everything in him was telling him no, but Piers ran his tongue across the vein catching the blood on his tongue. Light, sound, feeling all exploded behind Piers eyes as he closed them. Heat shot through him and straight to his cock, Piers could feel his pre cum pour from the head of his cock. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but Darius had Piers on his hands and knees and was filling him with his thick Romanian cock. Piers wanted more and begged Darius to fuck him harder. Suddenly Darius is standing and he is driving Piers back on his cock. The man was incredibly strong as he held Piers in the air and pounded his ass. 

OH MY GOD, huffed out Piers. Darius put his mouth next to Piers ear, I could become your god if you want me too, said Darius. Piers was confused by the comment but didn't care as long as Darius kept fucking him. Darius put Piers back on the bed on his hands and knees, tell me what you want Piers, said Darius? I want you to fuck me, begged Piers. Darius rammed into Piers ass so hard it made Piers cry out. Tell me what you want Piers, said Darius? Please fuck me, begged Piers. Darius rammed into Piers hard, making Piers cry out again. Tell me what you want Piers, said Darius? FUCK ME, screamed Piers. Darius began to pound into Piers, making Piers yelp and cry out. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT PIERS, yelled Darius as he jack hammered into Piers ass. Piers began to yell and cry out, Darius placed his hand over Piers mouth to muffle the cry's and yells.

Piers laid his head on the bed and gave his ass over to Darius. A warm, pulsating feeling rippled across Piers abdomen as he felt Darius big balls slap against his ass while Darius rage fucked his hole. Darius pulled his cock from Piers and nicked an open cut just behind the head of his cock. He turned Piers to face him and rammed his cock deep into Piers throat. Now drink of me Piers and make me your god, said Darius as he shot his thick cum, mingled with his blood down Piers throat. The taste sent Piers into a frenzy as wave after wave of hot cum and blood filled his throat. Darius threw his head back as he pumped his cum down Piers throat, his fangs now fully extended and his eyes glowed bright silver. Piers continued to gulp and suck greedily on Darius' cock, he wanted every drop that Darius could give him. 

When Darius had emptied all his balls had to offer down Piers throat, he laid down and drew Piers across his chest. Piers trembled as Darius wrapped his arms around him. I like you Piers, you're not like other Americans I have met that were so self-entitled and arrogant, said Darius. Where did you learn to fuck like that, said Piers? Darius laughed, I've had a very long time to develop that particular skill, said Darius. Piers laughed, I guess, said Piers. Darius tilted Piers face up to look at him, may I see you tomorrow night, asked Darius? Sure, I mean if I'm back, said Piers. Where are you going, asked Darius? To the strange village with no name, said Piers. En Bab La, said Darius. What, said Piers. It means "village with no name" in Romanian, said Darius. I have a cousin that lives there, the Lady Dimitrescu, said Darius. 

You're a royal, said Piers sitting up? Darius laughed, yes, but only in title, said Darius. I would ask her for her assistance, nothing happens there that she doesn't know about, said Darius. I'll do that, said Piers as he kissed Darius. Stay with me tonight, said Darius, his warm brown eyes drawing Piers in. I can't, knowing Chris Redfield we'll be on the road before the sun is up, said Piers. Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, said Darius as he kissed Piers slowly and passionately. You can count on that, said Piers. Piers returned to his room and fell back on the bed. Have a good time did you, asked Chris. I think I have met the man of my dreams, said Piers. I hope you used a condom or you just might end up with the STD of your nightmares, said Chris. It would be worth it after getting fucked like that, said Piers.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Dimitrescu stood in the darkness of the stairwell and watched as the young delivery boy carried in the crates and sat them on the large kitchen table. She smelled the air, virgin, said Alcina as her eyes shined silver at the delicious snack she had found in her very own kitchen. The young man walked back into the kitchen and sat the last crate on the table. He turned to find Alcina stand very close to him and a yelp escaped his throat. The young guy pulled his hat from his head, forgive me ma' lady I didn't see you, said the young guy. Alcina smiled revealing all of her teeth. That's quite alright young man, said Alcina. You must join me for some tea and warm yourself before venturing back out in the cold, said Alcina as she wrapped her long arm around the young man's much smaller one. What is your name little one, said Alcina as she led him to the fire place?

Alin, ma' Lady, said the young guy. Alcina's eyes grew wide as a smiled reappeared on her face, that's a noble's name, said Alcina. What is the name of your house, asked Alcina as she removed Alin's coat and invited him to sit down? Alecsandri, ma' Lady, said Alin. You come from a family of merchants, a fine and reputable way of life, said Alcina. Now warm yourself and I'll make us some tea, said Alcina. Thank you ma' Lady, said Alin. Alcina returned a short time later with a large tray and sat it down. Now, how many lumps, said Alcina? Two, ma' Lady, please and thank you, said Alin. Alcina smiled, such good manners, you are a true gentleman in the making, said Alcina as she handed Alin the saucer and cup. Now tell me Alin, how old are you, asked Alcina. Seventeen, ma' Lady, said Alvin. My, said Alcina, I bet every girl in your village must be after you.

Alin smiled no, ma' lady, said Alin. Come now, said Alcina as she walked behind Alin and place her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles and strength in his youthful body. A handsome, strong young lad such as yourself must have more than a few female suitors, said Alcina? No ma' Lady, said Alin. Papa does not allow me to speak to any of the girls in our village, he has arranged for me to marry a girl named Ana from our neighboring village, said Alin. Such a barbaric practice, said Alcina. I too was victim of an arranged marriage, my Lord only lived long enough to give me two beautiful daughters before he died suddenly, said Alcina. May I ask how the Lord died ma' Lady, asked Alin? Alcina sat down and looked at Alin with a huge smile on her face, I poisoned him, said Alcina as she sipped from her cup. Alin sat in horror at Lady Dimitrescu response. 

Why would you kill your Lord, ma' Lady? BECAUSE HE FUCKED EVERYTHING THAT WOULD HOLD STILL LONG ENOUGH, yelled Alcina. It didn't matter to him if it had a cock or a cunt, as long as it had a hole for him to shove his dirty prick in, hissed Alcina. He had bastard children all over this castle, and I ate every last one of them, with stewed potatoes and braised carrots, they were delicious I must confess, said Alcina. Alin began to feel sleepy, I don't feel well ma' Lady, said Alin. It's probably my special tea, it can have a sedative effect on people, said Alcina. I make it with Tussilago Farfara leaves, and I have to pick them just at the right time in summer when they are at their peak, said Alcina. Alcina took Alin to her chambers and laid him on her bed, no you just rest, said Alcina. It wasn't long before Alin was completely passed out from the tea's effects. 

Alcina began to undress Alin until he was naked. Alcina marveled at the you man's body, she even admired his thick uncut cock. Alcina licked her lips in anticipation of drinking the virgins cock blood, but she wanted his cum as well, the two just complimented each other so well when sliding down her throat. Alcina ran her long fingers across Alin's chest, it was young, firm and beginning to take shape and form. Alcina looked at Alin's full lips and lean down and gently kissed them. Alcina ran he hands down Alin's torso and came to rest them on Alin's thick cock, you will certainly make some young woman happy with a cock like this, said Alcina. Alcina slithered her snake like tongue down into the foreskin that covered Alvin's hidden cock head, tasting the promise of what waited for her. Alcina was not a big fan of cock, she preferred a tight virgin cunt to pop, but she would have to make due with what she had. 

Alcina watched as the foreskin slowly rolled back and Alin's cockhead began to emerge, the young man was impressive, Alcina would have to make sure she tipped him well before he left. Alcina seen the the thick, pulsating vein that ran the length of Alin's cock and fed blood to the head of his cock. Alcina slowly slid her finger nail across the vein at the base of Alin's cock and watched as the crimson liquid flowed from the young man. Alcina greedily clamped her lips around the base of Alin's cock and shiver as the virgin's blood flowed across her tongue. Alcina began to stroke Alin's cock, it was time for her to have her second treat, the virgin's first cum load, Alcina giggled in girlish anticipation as she continued to suck the cock blood from Alin's cock. Alcina watched as Alin's balls began to draw up against his body and quickly buried the young man's cock deep in her throat, swallowing him effortlessly.

Alin's began to erupt inside Alcina's mouth, Alcina was quite impressed with the amount of cum that spewed from the young lad and hummed as she tasted the cum blended with his cock blood. Alcina had to resist the urge to rip the young man open and feast on his innards. It wasn't often she cam across a virgin male in such fine shape, excuse me mother, said Melania. Come daughter drink of our handsome young virgin, quickly before the flavor is gone, said Alcina holding her hand out. Melania knelt down next to her mother, Alcina guided Melania's mouth down Alin's cock. Melania tasted the rick flavor of Alin's cock blood and the remnants of his cum, doe he not taste divine, said Alcina. Melania began to draw harder on Alin's cock, the virgins cock blood creating a blood frenzy in her. No, No, Melania, ewe mustn't kill him, said Alcina. 

Alcina pulled Melania away from Alin's cock. We must let him live for sharing his most sacred treasure with us, Alcina. Yes mother, said Melania as she bowed her head. A little while later Alin woke on Alcina's bed. He got up and walked back to the fire place, forgive me ma' Lady I did not mean to rest so long, said Alin. Alcina stood and looked down at the young man, nonsense you need to rest, said Alcina. Alcina walked Alin to the kitchen and handed him $50 Leu. Ma' Lady this too much, said Alin. Trust me you earned it young man, said Alcina smiling. Go, off with you, I'm sure you have other deliveries to make, said Alcina. Alin tipped his hat at Alcina and walked outside. What a nice boy, said Alcina.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris ordered coffee to the room, he walked over to Piers asleep on the other bed. Time to get up Piers, said Chris. Piers moan and growled as he hugged the pillow under him. Piers smelled the coffee and sat up, I'm exhausted, said Piers. I don't see how after all that snoring you did last night, said Chris. Piers poured a cup of coffee and drank half of it straight down. Guess maybe a had too good of a time with Darius last night, said Piers. Chris looked at Piers, he noticed the tired look and the dark circles under his eyes. I hope you didn't pick anything up since you've been here, said Chris. I just need a hot shower and some grub, said Piers. Chris showered and then Piers. They ordered breakfast and ate, we'll leave in about ten minutes said Chris as he bit into a piece of bacon. it's going to take us two hours to reach the point to where we need to head into the mountains, said Chris.

Danny could hear the growling, it seemed to be all around him, everywhere at once. Danny saw the two yellow eyes peering at him from the darkness in front of him. The growling was getting louder and closer, what do you want, yelled Danny? YOU, growled a voice as the eyes charged Danny. Danny sat up on the bed drawing in a deep breath, FUCK, yelled Danny. This was the third night in a row Danny had the same dream. Dodger crawled across the bed and laid his head in Danny's lap. I'm okay boy, said Danny as he scratched Dodger on the head. Danny could never remember having a reoccurring dream in his life, why now, and what the hell did it mean, thought Danny. Danny got up and made some coffee. Danny's phone rang, hello, said Danny. How's the hottest guy on the planet this morning, said Chris? I don't know, how are you doing this morning, said Danny?

Chris laughed, I'm good, said Chris. You alright, you sound tired, said Chris. Danny laughed, Chris always could tell something was wrong with him just by his voice, just a bad dream, said Danny. Well I'll be home soon and make sure you only have sweet dreams, said Chris. You are my sweet dream, said Danny. I'm calling because you may not hear from me for a few days, said Chris. You're heading into the mountains, said Danny. Yeah, and I doubt if there will be any reception up there, said Chris. Just be careful Chris, said Danny. I will, I love you Danny, said Chris. I love you too, said Danny. Ready Piers, said Chris? Chris and Piers climbed into the jeep and started the two-hour drive, once they were outside of the town of Sinaia Chris looked to the eastern mountains and saw a small path heading up the side of the mountain. This must be it, said Chris and he and Piers started up the path. 

Danny was in the garden planting when his phone rang, Hello, said Danny. Hey I was wondering what you were doing for lunch today, asked Ada. No plans, said Danny. You should join me, I want you to meet my psychic, Moonstone, said Ada. Danny laughed, you know I don't believe in all that psychic bullshit, said Danny. Moonstone is very good, she's never wrong, said Ada. She's doing a reading for me today and I wanted to treat you to one as well, said Ada. How about you just buy me a nice bottle of wine instead, said Danny? Please, said Ada? It's your money, where and when, said Danny? Meet me at the Hotel Astilbe at noon, said Ada. Swanky, the Hotel Astilbe, said Danny. The have the best lunch menu in town, said Ada. Danny laughed, it's your money, I'll see you at noon. Dodger began barking at the air, Danny looked, but didn't see anything. DODGER, said Danny.

Danny showered, dressed and headed for the hotel Astilbe. He walked in and saw Ada sitting with a young woman at a table, Danny eyed the young woman, fucking hippy, thought Danny to himself as he approached the table. Ada stood I'm so glad you could make it, said Ada as she hugged Danny. Danny this is my psychic medium Moonstone, said Ada. It's nice to meet you, said Moonstone as Danny sat down. You're not a believer, said Moonstone. Danny chuckled, no I'm not, said Danny. Well, maybe after I do your reading you just might become one, said Moonstone. So how does this work, said Danny? May I start by feeling your energy, said Moonstone? How, said Danny? May I hold your hand, asked Moonstone? Danny allowed Moonstone to hold his hand, as she was running her fingers across his palm her body suddenly went stiff and her head fell back.

What the hell is wrong with her, said Danny? I don't know, I've never seen her do this before, said Ada. Moonstone began to make sounds like she was choking, Danny pulled his hand away from Moonstone and she fell forward. Moonstone looked at Danny, the shear look of terror on her face, HE WILL INFECT YOU WITH HIS CURSE, said Moonstone loudly. What, said Danny? Moonstone stood and gathered her stuff, I have to go, said Moonstone. Moonstone what did you see, asked Ada. Moonstone looked at Danny, something ancient and terrible, said Moonstone as she rushed from the restaurant. Danny chuckled, I think she needs to lay off the crack, said Danny as he picked up the menu. Danny you need to take this seriously, said Ada. I have never seen Moonstone react like that, ever, said Ada. Danny laughed, are you serious, said Danny? 

Ada it's just a ploy, said Danny. She delivers some dire warning and rushes out, only to contact me a day or so later to tell me she has seen something else but in order to find out what it is, she is going to want money, said Danny. Moonstone is not like that Danny, she has never been wrong in anything she has told me, said Ada. Oh Ada come on, said Danny. She only gave you some vague reference about something that could happen to anyone and then when it happen’s she claims psychic providence, said Danny. It's the oldest story in the book, all she does is read people and then she preys upon their hopes and dreams and then you turn around and pay her for it, said Danny. I'm scared for you Danny, said Ada. The only thing you should be scared of are these prices, said Danny as he continued reading the menu. 

I really wish you would speak to Moonstone and find out what she saw, said Ada. That's my point Ada, if it was "so dire" and I was in "such danger" then why didn't the bitch just tell me when she was here, said Danny? Instead, she looked at me and said, "He will infect you with his curse", said Danny in an ominous voice. No mention of "who" or "when", said Danny. It's an act and I'm not buying into it, said Danny. Danny looked at his watch, I got to get going, said Danny as he stood. Ada stood, Danny hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, thanks for lunch and the entertainment, said Danny. Be careful Danny, said Ada. Ada sat back down and called Moonstone. There was no answer, Ada sat thinking about the incident, she felt scared for Danny, but he wouldn't listen. Ada stood and walked to her car. Moonstone came running up to Ada. Tell him not to go, said Moonstone. 

Danny arrived home and began prepping for his dinner with Samantha. Danny and Samantha had been friends since high school. A few hours later there was a knock at Danny's door, COME IN, yelled Danny. Hey, said Samantha as she walked into the kitchen. I thought it might be fun if I gave you a Tarot Card reading, said Samantha. No thanks, I already had one psychic freak out on me today, said Danny. What are you talking about, said Samantha? Ada had me meet her psychic "Moonstone" and she was just trying to scare me, said Danny. What did she predict for you, asked Samantha? Nothing, just, he will infect you with his curse, said Danny. I mean, what the fuck does that mean anyway, said Danny. It's a warning Danny, a serious one at that, said Samantha. I warning of what, said Danny. That someone may be out to hurt you, said Samantha. 

Samantha, I have always respected the fact that you're Wiccan, and you believe in spells and magic potions, but I don't, it's just a bunch of hooey, said Danny. Just because you don't believe in doesn't make it any less real, said Samantha. Come here, let me cast the cards on you and maybe I can shed some light on things, said Samantha. Danny reluctantly walked over to the table and sat down. WAIT, said Danny. What, said Samantha? Don't we have to sacrifice a cat or some small animal and drink its blood before we start, chuckled Danny? Ha-Ha, said Samantha. I don't do blood rituals, said Samantha. Samantha spread the cards out before Danny, now select a card, but don't turn it over, said Samantha. Danny selected a card and slid it over to Samantha. Samantha flipped the card over, Ahh, the "Lovers" card, said Samantha. 

Select another, said Samantha? Danny slid another card over to Samantha. Samantha flipped the card over, "The Eight of Swords", said Samantha. What's it mean, said Danny? Trapped, Hopelessness, Powerlessness, slavery, said Samantha. Chose another card, said Samantha? Danny slid another card over to Samantha, Samantha flipped it over, "The Five of Staves", said Samantha. It means conflict, struggles, opposition, said Samantha. Choose another card said Samantha? Danny slid another card over to Samantha. Samantha flipped the card, "Death", said Samantha. So, I'm going to die, said Danny? No, in this instance it's not physical death, but death of something you love, said Samantha. Great, now that's over you can come and help me with dinner, said Danny. Danny, I think you need to find Moonstone and find out exactly what she saw, said Samantha.

Chris and Piers round one of the cliffs and the village came into sight. They walked to the arch that led into the village, they looked up at the castle that sat on the hill above the village. I wonder if Dracula home, said Chris looking at the castle. Piers looked at the castle, Lady Dimitrescu, said Piers. What, said Chris. That castle belongs to Lady Dimitrescu, said Piers. How do you know that, asked Chris? Darius is her cousin. Piers felt a strange pull towards the castle, like something was beckoning him to come to it. Let's see what we can find out, said Chris as he and Piers walked into the village. Chris saw a woman approaching them, Chris took out a picture of Agent Barnes. Scuzati-ma, said Chris as he held up the picture to the woman. The woman ignored Chris and walked past him. Your Romanian sucks, said Piers.

Let me try said Piers as he took the picture from Chris and walked up to a man, Scuzati-Ma, said Piers. The man turned and walked away from Piers. Good job, said Chris laughing. I don't think anyone here is going to talk to us, said Chris. Let's try Count Dracula's place, said Chris pointing at the castle on the hill. It belongs to the Lady Dimitrescu, said Piers in a short tone. I don't give a fuck if it belongs to Big Bird, as long as they can help us, said Chris. As Chris and Piers are walking towards the castle an old woman in a cloak steps in their path. She looks up at Chris, leave here before it's too late, nothing but the curse waits for you here, said the old woman. Have you seen this man, asked Chris as he held up Agent Barnes picture? I warned him as well and he did not listen, now he is no more, said the old woman. Are you saying he's dead, asked Chris? 

Go back from whence you came while there is still time, said the old woman. The old woman looked at Piers and spat at his feet, it's too late for this one, said the old woman. HEY, said Piers. I can smell their foul stench all over you, said the old woman. He is one of them now, said the old woman. The old woman grabbed Chris' hand, her grip like iron and looked Chris in the eyes. Before the moon sets this night, a curse shall be given to you from which you shall never be free, said the old woman. Chris looked down into the old woman's milky white eyes, what, said Chris? Flee now or be forever cursed, said the old woman. The old woman turned and began to walk away, HEED MY WARNING CHRIS, THE CURSE WILL AFFECT HIM AS WELL, yelled the old woman. Chris stood staring as the old woman walked around a house. WTF, said Piers? What the fuck indeed, said Chris?


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT DO YOU WANT, yelled Danny? The yellow eyes in the darkness just stared at him. The low growling coming from all around him. Stay away Danny, came a voice from the darkness. CHRIS, yelled Danny. Chris where are you, I can't see you, said Danny. The growling was becoming louder. Don't come after me Danny, said the voice. I don't understand Chris, where are you, said Danny? Danny can feel a hot breath on his neck, a low growl right next to his ear. Danny is jolted out of his sleep by the ringing of his phone. Yeah, what, hello, said Danny. Did I wake you, said Ada? Yeah, it's okay, said Danny. Listen I ran into Moonstone on the way to my car yesterday, she wanted me to tell you something, said Ada. Oh Ada, I could care less what that bitch has to say, said Danny. She told me to tell you not to go, said Ada. Not to go where, said Danny?

That's was it, said Ada. Ada, I love you, you're a great friend but you have to stop listening to Moonbeam, said Danny. Her name is Moonstone, and she's never wrong Danny, said Ada. I spoke with her this morning and she has agreed to meet with you again, said Ada. I don't want to talk to moonlight, said Danny. Moonstone, her name is Moonstone, said Ada. Whatever, let her go and hustle someone else, said Danny. This isn't a hustle Danny, it's very serious, said Ada. Danny please, said Ada, I'm scared for you. Danny blew out a huff of air, alright, calm down, I'll talk to Moonrock if it will make you feel better, said Danny. Come over to my house at noon today, said Ada. Just make sure that lunch is ready, said Danny. Ada chuckled, of course, said Ada. Danny hung up and flopped back on the bed. Danny thought back to the dream he was having.

Danny thought about the warning Chris had given him in the dream, not to come and to stay away. It's just a dream Danny, he said to himself as he got out of bed. Danny drove to Ada's house, Ada greeted Danny at the door and led him to the sun room where Moonstone was sitting. The cup and saucer began to tremble in Moonstone's hand when she saw Danny. Alright, so what do I do, said Danny? Please sit down, said Moonstone. So how much is this going to cost me, said Danny looking at Moonstone? You're in great danger Danny, said Moonstone. I'm always in "great danger", I'm dating Chris Redfield for crying out loud, said Danny. That's not what I'm talking about, said Moonstone. Fine, can you just get to the point because I rather hungry, said Danny. What am I in danger of, said Danny? A great and ancient evil, said Moonstone.

Chris and Piers walk up to the large door of the castle, Chris hits the Lion Head door knocker against the door. I swear if a dude opens that door looking like Egor, I'm out, said Chris. The door opens and a young woman smiles, Buna Ziua,(Hello) said the young woman. Buna Ziua, (Hello) said Chris. Do you speak English, asked Chris? The young woman smiles and looks confused. Could we speak with the owner, or king...type....person, said Chris? Piers looks at the young woman, Lady Dimitrescu, said Piers? The young woman bows her head and opens the door wider for them to enter. Narcisa, said a voice from another room, Narcisa turns and walks away. Please come in gentlemen, said a female voice from another room. Chris and Piers step into a large room with a huge fire place. An unnaturally tall woman stands at the fire place, her back to them. 

Lady Dimitrescu turns to face Chris and Piers, Chris sees the woman's face and takes a step back, it was the woman from his dream. Welcome to Castle Dimitrescu, said Alcina as she walked towards Chris and Piers. And what can I do for two such fine gentlemen, said Alcina as she smiled, showing all of her teeth? Have you seen this man, said Chris holding up the picture of agent Barnes. Alcina looked at the picture and smiled, why yes I have, said Alcina continuing to smile. When was the last time you seen him, asked Piers? Right before I burned his body, said Alcina. What, said Chris and Piers in unison? Forgive me gentlemen, I'm afraid I have spoken too bluntly, said Alcina. Please come, join me by the fire for some tea and I'll explain, said Alcina. Chris and Piers look at each other before following the tall woman to the fire place. 

Please be seated gentlemen, said Alcina. Alcina rings a small bell and Narcisa appears in the doorway, va rugam sa ne aduca niste ceai (please bring us some tea), said Alcina. Narcisa bows her head and leaves. I'm afraid your friend met with a horrible accident, said Alcina. Why did you burn his body, asked Chris? It was out of necessity and it is our tradition to commit one's body to the flames of a funeral pyre, said Alcina. What necessity, said Piers? Your friend caught a very old and very nasty disease for which there is no cure, said Alcina. It's called Respiratia Mortii, or what you would call Death's Breath, said Alcina. How did he get this disease, asked Chris? Most likely from roaming around the catacombs under the Castle, said Alcina. Narcisa came walking into the room carrying the tea tray. Ah, here we are, said Alcina. This is the finest tea in Romania, said Alcina.

Alcina poured Chris and Piers each a cup and handed it to them. Why was he in the catacombs under the Castle, asked Piers? He said he was looking for some kind of virus, I guess he found one, said Alcina giggling as she placed her hand in front of her mouth. But why did you burn his body, asked Chris? Death's Breath is highly contagious, I couldn't risk the village being infected with it, said Alcina. The last time there was an outbreak of Death's Breath was two-hundred years ago, it decimated the village and only a handful of the villagers survived, it even reached the Castle, said Alcina. My great, great, great, grandfather Lord Dimitrescu fell victim to the disease, they say that he was so distraught by the news that he went mad and ran into the catacombs never to be seen or heard from again, said Alcina smiling. 

So I had to make sure that the disease went no further and had your friend burned on a funeral pyre, it was a lovely funeral, said Alcina. After which I had his ashes collected and taken to a cave high in the mountains, said Alcina. I would be happy to have someone take you there if you would like to pay your respects, said Alcina smiling? No thank you, said Piers. Alcina looked at Chris and Piers, where are my manners, I am the Lady Dimitrescu as she extended her hand to Chris. Captain Chris Redfield and this in my associate, Piers Nivans, said Chris as he shook Alcina's hand. Alcina looked at Piers you wouldn't be the same Piers that has entranced my cousin Darius, would you, asked Alcina? Uh....I mean I met Darius, said Piers. What a small world we live in, said Alcina staring at Piers. Alcina could smell Darius' mark on Piers, it wouldn't be long now. 

Darius told me how "close" you two got last night, said Alcina. Darius always did have a gift for bedding the most handsome men, said Alcina. I bet you screamed your head off, laughed Alcina loudly. Piers looked down at his tea, his fair skin flushing red. Alcina looked at the window, the sun would be setting soon. May I offer you gentlemen accommodations for the night, I'm sure my daughters and I could entertain you for the evening, said Alcina, a slight dark smile crossing her lips? Thank you, but we should be going, said Chris. You'll never make it back to your car before nightfall and I'm afraid we have been experiencing a bit of a wolf problem lately, said Alcina. Wolves, said Chris? Yes, the foul, nasty creatures lurk around the village and the castle at night, there has even been a few attacks, said Alcina. I hope my cousin isn't frightening you with her wolf tales, said Darius walking in. 

Darius, said Piers standing. Hello Piers, said Darius walking over and kissing him. What are you doing here, asked Piers? There is a family meeting tomorrow night and I must attend, said Darius grazing his lips across Piers. Darius, said Alcina in a firm tone and shooting him a cold look. We never discuss family business OUTSIDE of the family, said Alcina smiling. Darius looked at Piers, Piers is like family....almost anyway, said Darius as he kissed Piers. Stay with me tonight Piers, let us make love under the glow of the full moon, said Darius. Piers was completely mesmerized by Darius, okay, said Piers. We have to return to the hotel tonight Piers, said Chris. Nonsense, we can accommodate your stay for one night, said Alcina. Thank you but we will be flying back home tomorrow, said Chris. I'm staying, said Piers. 

What, said Chris? Piers we are flying home tomorrow, you need to come back to the hotel with me, said Chris. You should stay Captain, perhaps you would like to play with me and Piers, said Darius looking Chris up and down. Such a powerful man you are Captain, Piers why don't you convince the good Captain to stay the night, said Darius. It's no use, he's in love with Danny, said Piers dryly. You do what you want Piers, that plane leaves at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning, if you're not on it, then you can find your own way home, said Chris. Chris looked at Alcina, ma'am, said Chris and headed for the door. Chris, said Piers as he went after Chris. His change will happen tonight, said Darius. I know that, but what about the other one, said Alcina. Darius laughed, he'll never make it down the mountain, they will eat him alive, chuckled Darius. 

Come on Chris, don't be like that, said Piers. Are you out of your fucking mind Piers, said Chris? Come on stay, it's the last night I'll have with Darius, said Piers. Did you not see that giant bitch in there, and then suddenly you boyfriend shows up out of nowhere, said Chris? There is something seriously fucked up with these people Piers, said Chris. It's probably a result of inbreeding, you know, this is my brother-husband, said Piers. Look I'm going back to the jeep, if you want to stay, then stay, that plane leaves at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning and I will be on it, said Chris as he opened the door and walked out. Shame, said Alcina. I really would have liked to have added him to the coven, or at least made him into a snack, said Alcina. Piers walked back to Darius. Don't worry Piers, your friend will be fine and I'll make sure you arrive on time, said Darius hugging Piers. 

Chris walked out of the village and started down the path to the jeep. He's fucking crazy, said Chris to himself. Chris continued on down the path when Chris heard something in the brush. Great, said Chris as he took out his Glock and cocked a bullet into the chamber. Listen up mutts, I'm not someone you want to fuck with, so unless you want some hot lead in you little wolf asses you'll fuck off and leave this one alone, said Chris. Chris continued down the path, something large and fast ran across the path up ahead of him. Chris stopped, he could hear something moving in the brush on each side of him. Chris opened fire into the brush thinking it would scare whatever it was away. Chris hears a wolf howl, something large, dark and incredibly strong, tackles Chris to the ground, it bites Chris' shoulder making Chris yell out in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny continued to laugh, it's not funny Danny, said Ada. Even Leon had to cover his mouth to hide his smile. Are you kidding, it's fucking hilarious, laughed Danny. You should take Moonstone's warnings seriously, said Ada. Look, I know you're very fond of this chick, but come on, everything she said this afternoon was grade A bullshit, said Danny. What exactly did she say to you Danny, asked Leon? Yesterday it was, "He will infect you with his curse", said Danny. Then she stops Ada yesterday and tells' Ada to tell me, "not to go", said Danny. Then earlier this afternoon she tells me that I'm in danger from, "a great and ancient evil", said Danny. And of course when she was here this afternoon she suddenly had a vision, chuckled Danny. What did she say she saw, asked Leon? She said she saw two ancient and powerful houses locked in a war, said Ada.

Supposedly, I get involved in this war and begin my new life journey, said Danny. The friends finished dinner and sat outside having wine, How's Chris, asked Leon? He's good, he's in Romania right now, but should be home soon, said Danny. Is that a ring on your hand Danny, asked Leon? Danny laughed, Chris asked me to marry him before he left for Romania and I said yes, said Danny. Leon hugged Danny, congratulations, said Leon. It's about time he asked you, said Ada. We are going to start planning the wedding when he gets back, said Danny. What are you thinking, said Ada? I like Chris' idea, jeans, white button-down shirts, barefoot on the beach, said Danny. It would be just us, our family and friends, something small and intimate, said Danny. Sounds so romantic, said Ada. Are you going to take his last name, asked Leon? I am, said Danny.

Piers laid on the bed, man I feel really sick, said Piers. Darius smiled, the transformation is beginning, said Darius. What are you talking about, said Piers? Piers you drank my blood last night, said Darius. What are you a vampire, smiled Piers? Yes, said Darius as his eyes shown silver and his fangs extended. HOLY FUCK, yelled Piers as he crawled up the bed. It's alright Piers, I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted to kill you, I would have drained you last night, said Darius. I have given you the greatest gift any mortal can receive, I have made you an immortal, said Darius. Piers grabbed his stomach and curled into a ball, what's wrong with me, said Piers? Mortal death, said Darius, your body is dying as your new vampiric body is being born. It will be over soon and you will be born into a new world with a new body, said Darius. Piers begins to scream from the pain. 

Alcina looked up the steps as Piers screams echo down, sounds like someone is having birth pains, said Alcina. There was a knock at the door, Alcina opened the door to find none other than the legendary twins standing in her doorway. Emos, Ellis, as she held out her hand. Lady Dimitrescu, said Ellis as he kissed her hand. Lady Dimitrescu, said Emos as he kissed her other hand. Please come in gentlemen, said Alcina. Ellis' head snaps to the right as he looks up the stairs, Ellis sniffs the air. There is a new born here, said Ellis as he closed his eyes and smiled. Emos lays his head on Ellis' shoulder, would you like to play with him brother, said Emos? Ellis tilts Emos' face up to his and kisses him, let's give him a little time to adjust, smiled Ellis. This way gentlemen, said Alcina as she led them into the sitting room. Alcina had heard the stories of the dark twins.

Ellis and Emos were identical from their soft light brown hair and beards to their piercing light brown eyes. It was difficult to tell them apart when they were together. Darius had found the twins at a brothel in New York over a hundred and fifty years ago and changed them. Once they had been reborn their first act was to return to their family home where they proceeded to rape and kill their father. Their father had beaten both of them several times for their unnatural show of brotherly love they showed to each other. They once lured a seventeen-year-old Romanian boy into taking them to his bedroom. Ellis and Emos proceeded to fuck the young man to death, they drank and ate the young man in between fucking him and each other. Ellis sat down in a chair next to the fire place, Emos sitting on his lap as they began to kiss each other. 

Would you care for something to drink, asked Alcina? Yes and thank you, said Ellis as he went back to kissing his brother. I love you Emos, said Ellis. And I love you Ellis, said Emos as he ran his tongue against Ellis'. Alcina poured three glasses of blood wine and handed each of the twins a glass. Thank you again for hosting us for the family meeting, said Ellis. Of course, said Alcina. Mother Miranda is going to be making a rather big announcement tomorrow night, said Alcina. Any idea's what it's about, asked Emos? None, she is keeping it very hush-hush, said Alcina. Ellis took a drink of the blood wine. Ellis looked at Alcina, Lady Dimitrescu, you are truly an artist, how do you make such fine blood wine, asked Ellis? Alcina giggled, I only use the youngest virgins, the males make for more of a full body taste, but the bitches is where the good stuff comes from, laughed Alcina.

Chris opened his eye’s, he was laying on his back. Chris went to sit up and pain radiated across his right shoulder, Chris grabs his shoulder as he sit's up. Good, you're awake, came a voice next to Chris. What happened, where am I, said Chris? You were attacked on you way back to your jeep, said the man. My name is Eric Sussex and what I am about to tell you will shock you and most likely make you think I'm insane, but I assure you, it’s the truth, said Eric. What are you talking about, said Chris? We have been watching you Chris since you and your companion Piers landed in Bucharest, said Eric. We weren't sure at first if you would make a good fit for us, but after observing you, I knew I was right, said Eric. Right about what, said Chris. Eric walked over closer to Chris, I'm afraid I have drawn you into a war that has raged for millennia, said Eric.

Look if you need the BSAA's help they have a number for that, said Chris. I need your help Chris, said Eric. I had you infected once you left Alcina, we didn't smell her mark on you and I decided act then before Alcina could recruit you. Chris stood, you had me infected with WHAT exactly, said Chris? Versipellis, said Eric. What the hell is versipellis, said Chris? You probably know it by it's vulgar common name, werewolfism, said Eric. I'm sorry, did you say werewolfism, said Chris? Yes Chris, tomorrow night under the full moon you will change for the first time, it will be scary and painful, said Eric. The blood lust will take you and you will kill anything that crosses your path, whether it be man or beast, said Eric. Your brothers will be safe from you as will I, said Eric. I'm getting off this crazy train right now, said Chris as he headed for the door. 

Two large men stepped in front of the door, I'm sorry Chris but I can't let you leave, said Eric. I need your help with Alcina, said Eric. Who, said Chris? The Lady Alcina Dimitrescu, said Eric. Dude I can't help crazy, said Chris. Is it so hard to believe that werewolf's exist Chris, said Eric? What if I told you that the Lady Dimitrescu was a vampire, said Eric? I'd say you off your fucking rocker, said Chris. Eric walked over to Chris, after everything you have seen and done in your life, zombies, monsters, terrifying things that belong only in nightmares, and you can't believe in this, said Eric. Eric's eyes shown a glowing yellow, canines extended from his mouth, he held his hand up as claws began to grow from his finger tips, believe me now, said Eric. Chris stood dumb founded at the sight, and you fucking infected me with this fucking shit, said Chris?

I'm sorry, but I had too, said Eric. If Alcina was to get to you first, she would have made you into a powerful ally, said Eric. This war between the vampires and the werewolf's started more than a thousand years ago when we first came into being, said Eric. At one time we all lived in peace and harmony with each other, said Eric. What happened, said Chris. A young male werewolf fell in love with a young male vampire, this was unusual because it had never happened before, said Eric. It wasn't until the young vampire discovered he was with child, said Eric. The vampires feared what the child would bring, they feared the corruption of their blood-line, said Eric. The vampires captured the two young lovers in a field, they tied the young vampire to four separate horses and beat the horses until they tore the young vampire apart, said Eric. 

They piled the young vampires body parts together and set them on fire making the young werewolf watch, said Eric. When the young werewolf returned home and told the others what had happened, war broke out among both clans, said Eric. I was that young werewolf and I watched the vampires kill one of their own simply because he loved someone other than another vampire, said Eric. So how does this Alcina chick factor into all of this, said Chris? The vampires have been looking for a way to wipe out the werewolf's for centuries and now they have found a way to do it, said Eric. How, said Chris? Have you ever heard of an organization called Umbrella, asked Eric? Chris smiled, I'm only too familiar with Umbrella, said Chris. Mother Miranda and Alcina have been working on a plan for many years and even enlisted the help of a madman named Albert Wesker, said Eric. 

Albert Wesker is dead, said Chris. What makes you say that, asked Eric? Because I fucking killed him, said Chris. I'm afraid he's still very much alive, said Eric. Mother Miranda and Alcina enlisted Wesker's help to develop a new kind of vampiric virus, one that could infect without the traditional means of biting or drinking blood, said Eric. Wesker betrayed them and pursued his own agenda, said Eric. Which was, said Chris? Wesker wanted to combine the vampiric and versipellis virus and create a whole new species, he actually injected himself with it, said Eric. That's why he was so fucking strong, said Chris. Mother Miranda and Alcina found out and planned on killing him, most likely by eating him, said Eric. Mother Miranda has Wesker floating in a containment tank somewhere, said Eric. Why keep him if he betrayed them, said Chris? 

Revenge, said Eric. Vampires are very vengeful creatures and they will go to great lengths to get it, said Eric. They will most likely get him back to good health and then kill him in front of the four houses as a warning to anyone that would betray them, said Eric. The four houses, said Chris? There are four great houses, The house of Dimitrescu, The House of Beneviento, The House of Moreau, and The House of Heisenberg and mother Miranda rules over them all, said Eric. There are those within these houses that do not like mother Miranda and work against her in secret, said Eric. So what's Mother Miranda and Alcina's plan, said Chris. If they can develop this virus that does not require a bite or the drinking of blood, they could infect as many as they want, said Eric. Imagine if they release the virus on a city like Bucharest, said Eric?

The city is home to over two million people, if they all were to be infected they now have the ability to infect others with their bite, said Eric. The virus would spread in an uncontrollable spread, she could not only wipe out the werewolf nation, but humanity as well, said Eric. Help me stop her Chris, said Eric. Chris looked at Eric, I'm in, said Chris. I need to call Danny, said Chris. You can't, said Eric. Why not, said Chris? Chris you are one of us now, you have to leave your old life behind, the BSAA, your family and friends and even this Danny, said Eric. Until you gain control you are a danger to everyone except your brothers and me, said Eric. I know it's a high price to pay, but that is the cost, said Eric. Chris sat and thought about Danny, he would never hurt Danny but now that he was this monster it's possible that he could, it was better for Danny to think he was dead, it was better for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat up in the bed screaming Chris' name, the nightmare still before him. Danny got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and drank almost the entire contents. The nightmare replayed in Danny's head, something had ahold of Chris and was pulling him into the darkness. Danny couldn't save him. Why am I having these fucked up nightmares, thought Danny? Chris had gone on mission’s numerous times and left Danny alone and he never had nightmares like this. Danny looked down at Dodger who was sitting at his feet, Danny kneeled down and scratched Dodger's head. You miss him too, don't you boy, said Danny? Danny looked at the clock, it was a little after five, there was no way he would be able to fall back to sleep. Danny made coffee and sat on the back deck with Dodger, he really wished Chris would call him. 

Piers came walking down the stairs, his senses reeling from their new heightened state. He could see everything, could hear everything, could smell everything. But he was hungry, and not for meat and potatoes, this hunger ran deep and only one thing would satisfy it. Ellis and Emos walked into the hallway from the sitting room, and who do we have here Darius, asked Ellis? Meet Piers, our latest new born, said Darius. Hello Piers, I'm Ellis and this is my brother Emos, as Ellis kissed Piers hand. Piers smiled up at the two tall men, it's nice to meet you, said Piers. Maybe you should take Piers upstairs and get to know him better, said Darius? Splendid idea, said Ellis as he took Piers hand and led him up the stairs to his room. Tell me Piers, have you ever been with twins before, asked Ellis? No, said Piers. You're in for a treat then, smiled Ellis. 

Chris sat looking out the window thinking of Danny. One day when I have full control, I will come back for you Danny, thought Chris. Chris rolled his shoulder, it didn't hurt any more. Chris pulled his shirt to the side and looked in the mirror, the bite wound was gone, only a scar remained in its place. Now that you're one of us, your wounds will heal almost instantly, said Eric standing in the doorway. Your senses are also heightened, smell, taste, hearing, sight, even touch, said Eric. You are now the ultimate hunter, no prey could ever escape you, said Eric. So tell me more about this change that's going to happen to me tonight, said Chris? Your body will morph into the beast that now lives inside of you, you will have no control and your only desire will be to hunt and kill, said Eric. So how do I gain control over this, asked Chris? Only time and practice will grant you that, said Eric.

Danny was in the lab working when his phone rang. Hello, said Danny. Danny, it's Ada. Hey Ada, what's going on, said Danny? Listen I really hate to bother you at work, but can you come to my house, said Ada? Is something wrong, asked Danny? Sort of, can you come, asked Ada? I'll leave right now, said Danny. Danny arrived at Ada's, now don't be mad, said Ada as she led Danny to the sun room. Why would I be mad, said Danny until he looked and seen Moonstone sitting in a chair. Seriously Ada, said Danny. Please just hear her out, said Ada. Moonstone walked over to Danny, you've been having terrible nightmares lately, haven't you, said Moonstone? Everyone gets nightmares, said Danny. These are just not nightmares you're having, they are warnings, said Moonstone. Warnings, warnings of what, said Danny? Your life is about to change, in ways you didn't even think were possible, said Moonstone. 

Ellis and Emos slowly undressed Piers, tasting and feeling his body as they went. We should offer the new born a little refreshment, said Ellis as he walked over to Emos. Ellis tilted Emos' head to one side, come Piers, taste the sweetness of my brother, said Ellis. Piers eyes went silver, his fangs already descended as he approached the two men. Piers licked across Emos' neck and delivered a sudden bite to Emos' neck, the taste and sensation of Emos' blood flooding his mouth and throat was unlike any sensation Piers had ever experienced. Emos moaned as Piers fed from his neck, Piers cock going rock hard. That's enough Piers, said Ellis, you're ready now. Emos undressed Ellis then himself, the three men climb onto the bed. Ellis laid next to Piers as Emos began to lick up Piers cock. My brother is a very skilled cock sucker, show him Emos, said Ellis smiling. 

Alcina walked to the stables, hello Draco, said Alcina as she slid her hand along the back of the black Arabian stallion. Have you missed mother, said Alcina? Alcina stood in front of Draco and looked down into the horse’s eyes, you know what mother needs don't you Draco, said Alcina smiling? Alcina walked to the side of Draco and reached under the stallion and began to massage the stallion’s large balls, Draco's thick cock began to slide out of the thick foreskin that sheathed the thick cock. You do know what mother wants said Alcina laughing. The horses cock continues to grow in thickness and in length. Alcina wraps her hand around the horse’s thick cock and gently strokes. I know how much you like it when mother touches your cock Draco, said Alcina. Alcina turns the horses twenty-two-inch cock towards her and engulfs the thick cock head. 

You will meet an old woman on your journey, listen to her, said Moonstone. She will give you something, NEVER take it off, said Moonstone. What the hell are you talking about, said Danny? What do you know of your family line, asked Moonstone? My parents died when I was a child, and I went to live with my grandmother on my dad's side, why? Why did you not stay with anyone on your mother's side, asked Moonstone? Because they were nut jobs and wanted nothing to do with me, said Danny. NO, said Moonstone, they were protecting you and your gift. My gift, said Danny? You are far more powerful than you know Danny, you are a descendant of a most powerful line of witches, said Moonstone. Okay, I'm done, said Danny. You are one fucked up bitch, do not come near me again, said Danny. Female or not, if you come near me again, I will seriously fuck your shit up, said Danny. 

So what's our plan to deal with this Alcina chick, said Chris? There is a family meeting tomorrow night, we need to wait and see what it is they are meeting about, said Eric. Family meeting, said Chris? All four of the great houses will gather at Castle Dimitrescu, Mother Miranda is going to make an announcement, said Eric. We need to find out what she's up to before we can proceed, said Eric. But how will we know what's she's planning, asked Chris? Remember when I told you that Mother Miranda rules over all four of the great houses but not everyone was loyal to her, said Eric? Yeah, said Chris. Some of the individuals from those houses will be in attendance tomorrow night, they will get word to us on just what Mother Miranda and Alcina are plotting, said Eric. Once we have the information, we will be able to formulate a plan, said Eric.

I think he's ready brother, said Emos. Ellis rolled over on his back catching Piers by the back of his head and guiding him to his cock. Piers licked across Ellis large balls and took his thick cock in his hand and licked up the shaft. My brother and I are going to give you pleasure unlike anything you have ever experienced before, said Ellis as he smiled down at Piers. Piers slid his mouth over Ellis' thick cock until his nose came to rest in Ellis' pubic hair. Piers breathed in deeply the sweet masculine scent of Ellis, it made Piers suck harder. Very good piers, lose yourself in my scent and the feeling of my thick cock fucking your throat, said Ellis. Emos began to lick across Piers hole, making Piers shiver and moan. Prep him good brother, for we shall both have his hole this night, said Ellis. Emos increased his efforts on Piers hole as he drove his tongue deeper into Piers. 

Alcina licked the precum from Draco's huge cock. I think you're ready, said Alcina as she stood. Alcina removed her hat and hung it on a hook. She removed her dress and stood before Draco, her deformed cock hard and crooked. Alcina guided the horses head down to her pussy, the horse began to lick at both her deformed cock and her wet cunt. Yes Draco, make mother feel good, said Alcina. Alcina turn and braced herself against the stall wall, now mount mother, said Alcina. Draco reared up, his two front legs going over Alcina's shoulders. Alcina reached between her legs and guided the horse’s thick long cock in to her dripping cunt. The horse lunged forward, burying all twenty-two inches of his cock deep in Alcina. A small yelp escaped Alcina's mouth, yes Draco, fill mother’s pussy, as Alcina began to stroke her deformed cock. 

A fucking witch, how stupid does this bitch think I am, said Danny as he drove home. Danny didn't know very many people from his mother's side of the family. The only one he remembered was his Aunt Morgana, and she was creepy as fuck. Danny had wondered many times why no one from his mom's side of the family ever stayed in touch with him. Fuck her, said Danny as he thought back on Morgana. Danny arrived at home to find Samantha sitting in her car. What's up Sammy Wammy, said Danny? I need to talk to you, said Samantha. Samantha followed Danny into the house. So what's on your mind, said Danny? What I'm about to say is going to sound completely insane, but please hear me out, said Samantha. I'm listening, said Danny. I did a Tarot cast on you last night, is there anyone in your family that practices....witchcraft, asked Samantha? 

Chris stood looking out the window, he must be very special, said Eric as he walked into the room. What, said Chris? You keep thinking of him, said Eric. How did you know that, said Chris? Relax, I can't read your mind but I can sense things about you, said Eric as he sat down at the table. Come join me, said Eric. Chris walked over and sat down at the table. Join me for a drink, said Eric as he poured the dark liquid into the cups. Salute', said Eric as he and Chris tossed back the drinks. Chris began to cough, Eric laughed. What the hell is this stuff, said Chris? Its vodka brewed with Wolfsbane, said Eric. Wolfsbane can poison us, so we blend it with the vodka and drink it every day to build up immunity to it, said Eric. Eric poured another drink in each cup, so who is he, asked Eric? His name is Danny and I love him more than my own life, said Chris. 

Piers straddled Ellis and slowly slid his cock deep in his ass. Ellis pulled Piers down into a kiss. Emos straddled behind Piers, Emos watched as Ellis fucked Piers before pressing his cock in Piers ass next to his brothers. Piers could feel the second cock begin to spread his hole open wider than it had ever been, soon Ellis and Emos were driving their cocks into Piers. As Ellis would withdraw, Emos would drive in deep. Piers was lost to the feeling of being filled by both cocks. Are you ready brother, said Emos? Yes, said Ellis as both brothers withdrew from Piers and laid Piers on his back. Now drink us both, said Ellis, as Ellis and Emos began to cum in Piers mouth, stretching his mouth into grotesque shapes and Piers lapping at both brothers cum. Ellis kissed Emos passionately, running his tongue against Emos'. I want you to fuck me brother, huffed out Emos. 

Alcina stroked her deformed cock faster as Draco rammed himself into her, OH DRACO, said Alcina as she began to cum. Alcina stood, placing the horse's hoofs over her shoulders. The horses long thick cock thrusting between her pendulous breast as she squeezed them around the horse's cock. Cum for mother, said Alcina. The horse entered into a frenzy as cum gushed from the horse’s cock, spraying across Alcina's neck and face, Alcina caught the horse's cock in her mouth and allowed the horse to empty his remaining cum in her. Alcina wiped her mouth and kissed Draco on the head, that's mother's good boy, said Alcina as she stroked the horse’s head. Alcina placed a soft kiss on Draco's head. You treat mother so well, said Alcina. Alcina placed a bowel of sweet oats down for Draco and smiled. Alcina dress and headed back into the castle, humming as she went. 

No Samantha, no one in my family is a witch, said Danny. Are you and Moonstone secretly talking to each other, said Danny? What are you talking about, said Samantha? That crazy bitch Moonstone just try to convince me that I am descended from powerful witches, said Danny. Danny when I cast the Tarot on you last night it revealed that a hidden power would reveal itself to you, said Samantha. Samantha, I'm not a witch, I don't fly on broom sticks, I don't cackle and stir a cauldron, and I sure as FUCK don't have any magical powers, said Danny. None that you know of, said Samantha. Samantha you know I don't believe in any of this supernatural bullshit, said Danny. Now do you want to stay for dinner, asked Danny? Sure, smiled Samantha. Have you heard from Chris, asked Samantha? Not yet, but he'll probably call anytime now, said Danny. 

I'm sorry you have to stay away from Danny, but it's safer for him Chris, said Eric. I can sense how much you care and love him, said Eric. You don't know Danny, he will come looking for me, said Chris. There's no way he could ever find you here Chris, if he does come looking, he will give up in time, said Eric. Chris laughed, like I said you don't know Danny, said Chris. Do you have a picture of him, asked Eric? Chris laughed and took out his phone and brought up a picture of Danny and showed Eric. I see now why you want to get back to him, please don't be offended, but he's hot, said Eric smiling. Chris laughed, no offense taken, I know he's hot, said Chris. Eric put his hand on Chris' shoulder, one day you will have control and you will be able to return to him, said Eric. Then I'll gain control faster than anyone before me, said Chris. Eric laughed, that's the spirit, said Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

WHERE THE FUCK IS CHRIS, yelled Danny as he walked into Jills office. Jill stood and walked over to Danny. Calm down, said Jill as she closed her door. DON’T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, WHERE’S CHRIS, yelled Danny. We haven’t had any contact from Chris in five days, said Jill. NO SHIT, WHAT GOING ON, yelled Danny? You need to calm down, said Jill. We think Chris may have been captured, said Jill. By who, said Danny? We don’t know, said Jill. Have you sent a team after him, asked Danny? I’ going through every diplomatic channel I can to get something set up, said Jill. This no fucking time for diplomacy, Chris could be hurt or dying, fuck I’m going after him. I can’t let you do that and I will have you confined if you try, said Jill. 

I can’t have you going off half cocked and dragging the BSAA through the mud, said Jill. Danny turned and walked over to Jill, he pulled his security badge from his hip and dropped it at Jill’s feet. I officially fucking quit, which means I don’t answer to the BSAA or your bitch ass anymore, said Danny as he headed for the door. WAIT, said Jill, as she walked over to Danny. I’ll put a team together to go with you, said Jill, I can’t let you go alone. Do you always have to be so damn dramatic, smiled Jill? I be whatever I have to be when it comes to Chris, said Danny. Who do you want on the team, asked Jill? Kennedy, Wong, and Oliveira, said Danny. I’ll stop back later, said Danny as he headed for the door. Where are you going, asked Jill? 

To let that redheaded bitch Redfield know that her brother is missing, said Danny. I don’t her losing her shit on me because I didn’t tell her, said Danny. Danny drove to Claire’s and opened the door. A knife suddenly lodges in the doorframe next to his head. I see you heard, said Danny. Alcina came sweeping down the hallway, make sure there are no daises in those flower arrangements, said Alcina. Mother Miranda hates daisies, said Alcina as she walked into the kitchen. Alcina surveyed all the bottles of blood wine on the table. Bring up another ten bottles and make sure you clean them well, I don’t want my guests seeing their wine being poured from a dusty bottle, said Alcina. Where are the entrees, asked Alcina? Upstairs being washed and dressed mother, said Melania. Good, no one likes smelly food, said Alcina. 

As Alcina was crossing the great hall there was a knock at the door, no really let me get that, said Alcina sarcastically. Alcina opened the door to find Mother Miranda and her entourage standing there. Mother Miranda, said Alcina in a joyous voice as she hugged her. It’s good to see you my dear, said Mother Miranda. Please, please, come in, said Alcina. Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you a little something, said Mother Miranda as she pulled a cloaked figure in front of her and pulled down the cloak hood. Alcina’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, why she’s beautiful, said Alcina. Mother you shouldn’t have….but I’m glad you did, said Alcina clapping her hands together and giggling. Alcina walked around the young girl and stood behind her and sniffed the air just above her head, she’s fresh, said Alcina wearing a surprised look. 

Untouched by anyone, said Mother Miranda. Narcisa, called Alcina. Yes ma’ Lady, said Narcisa stepping into the great hall. Please take this delectable tidbit upstairs and have her bathed and perfume for me, said Alcina. Yes, ma’ lady, said Narcisa as she led the young girl up the steps. Thank you so much Mother Miranda, said Alcina. It’s the least I could do as you are hosting our family meeting, said Mother Miranda. Coldafax, called Alcina. Yes ma’ lady, said Coldafax stepping into the great hall. Please carry Mother Miranda’s things upstairs and show her to her room, said Alcina. Right away ma’ Lady, said Clodafax as he picked up the two cases and led Mother Miranda upstairs. Alcina giggled, things were going much better than she had anticipated.

How did you find out Chris was missing, asked Danny? Chris always calls me when he’ on a mission, and I haven’t heard from him in five days, said Claire. Listen I'm putting together a team to go after Chris, said Danny. I'm in, said Claire. Danny chuckled, I thought you would, said Danny. Danny drove him and Claire to the BSAA and walked in the locker room. Claire see's Carlos standing naked getting ready to put on his combat uniform. Claire does a quick scan of Carlos, noticing the thick uncut cock that hung between his legs. Looking good Oliveira, said Claire winking. Carlos stood up, wanna go for a ride Redfield, said Carlos? I would, but you wouldn't survive and I don't need another murder charge, said Claire. Leon and Ada came walking in, so what's the plan said Leon? We go to Romania, find Chris and get the fuck out, said Danny. 

Sounds easy enough, said Ada. Where was his last known location, asked Leon? Chris and Piers were heading east out of Bucharest towards the mountains to find some village with no name, said Danny. How do we find a village with no name, asked Claire? I don't know, but I'm betting that Chris found it, said Danny, and if he can find it, so can we, said Danny. Jill came walking into the locker room, so what's our plan, said Jill. What do you mean "our" plan, said Danny? If you think I'm going to let you five fuckwits go to Romania without me, you might as well just unpack now, said Jill. We don't need a babysitter, said Carlos. She's right, we need her to come with us in case we need her to be "diplomatic", said Danny chuckling. Carlos you need to take that damn combat uniform off, said Danny. You want to see me naked, smiled Carlos.

No, we are all going to go in street clothes and pose as tourists, said Danny. Each one of you will carry a back pack with your weapon, ammo, and supplies, said Danny. Where do we start, asked Leon? Bucharest, I know the hotel Chris and Piers was staying at, said Danny. Be careful asking people things, we have no idea what we're up against or who might be out to get us, said Danny. Should we try local law enforcement first, asked Claire? Yes, Jill I want you to inquire, you stand a better chance than any of us at getting any information from them, said Danny. The rest of us will fan out at the hotel and see if we can get any leads, said Danny. Chris taught you well, said Claire smiling. Yes, he did, and I'll do whatever I have to if it means getting Chris back, said Danny. Let's get packed and go and get my hot fiancé back, said Danny. 

Alcina went upstairs and put on her evening gown. She looked at her tall figure in the mirror, the blood red gown really stood out next to her pale skin. She placed the diamond studded hair pin on the side of her head. Melania, bring mother her ruby necklace and bracelet, said Alcina. Melania appeared with the jewelry as Alcina sat in a chair. Melania attached the necklace around Alcina's neck as Alcina placed the ruby encrusted bracelet on her wrist. You look beautiful mother, said Melania. Thank you my daring, said Alcina looking at her from the mirror. Alcina stood, and I see you have chosen the green dress for tonight's festivities, said Alcina as she straightened the emerald necklace around Melania's neck. I must say, you do look quite fetching this evening, said Alcina. Let's go greet our guests, said Alcina. 

You look stunning, said Piers as he watched Darius tie his tie. Darius smiled back at Piers from the mirror, and you look ravishing, said Darius. Piers walked up behind Darius, I thought vampires didn't have a reflection, said Piers? Darius turned to Piers, that's just Hollywood nonsense, along with steaks through the heart, holy water and sunlight, said Darius. Although sunlight can be uncomfortable at times, it certain can't kill us, said Darius. Can a vampire be killed, asked Piers? Absolutely, if your head is ever cut off, or you are drained dry, you will indeed die, said Darius. I watched a vampire be drained dry once by Mother Miranda, said Darius. Why, said Piers? He had betrayed her and his punishment was death, Miranda called all of the houses together to witness his punishment, said Darius. It was quite grisly, said Darius, even by vampire standards. 

Ellis stood in the mirror buttoning his shirt, should I just walk around naked tonight, asked Emos? Ellis turned to Emos, you really need to stop pissing off Mother Miranda, you know how she feels about you doing that during family meetings, said Ellis. Emos stood and walked up behind Ellis and put his hands around Ellis' waist, fuck that old bitch, said Emos. She's so tight assed she doesn't sit down for fear of sucking up the furniture, said Emos. Ellis laughed, you shouldn't say such things, said Ellis. That bitch is so cold I bet she has her period in cubes, said Emos. Ellis busted out laughing, stop saying things like that, you are going to get yourself into real trouble one of these times, said Ellis. Emos went to his knees and pulled out Ellis' cock, feed me brother, said Emos as he buried Ellis' cock to the back of his throat. Oh brother, you always know exactly what I need, said Ellis.

Alcina made her way around the great hall making sure everyone was having a good time. Oh Alcina, you look stunning, said Catalina from the house of Heisenberg. Why thank you Catalina, I must say black is definitely your color, said Alcina. Coldafax struck the metal pole against the floor three times causing a ringing sound. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mother Miranda, said Coldafax as applause filled the room. Thank you for such an honor, said Mother Miranda. I won't take up much time, said Mother Miranda. Alcina if you will join me, said Mother Miranda. Alcina walked up and stood next to Mother Miranda. As you know we have been at war with the savage wolves for centuries, each side taking heavy losses, said Mother Miranda. Alcina and I commissioned the help of a brilliant man named Albert Wesker to help in our fight. 

Mr. Wesker betrayed me, but did manage to provide me with the knowledge of how we could finally rid ourselves of the troublesome dogs, said Mother Miranda. Unfortunately, this knowledge cannot be used, it is far too dangerous to release on the world, it's outcome would be catastrophic, said Mother Miranda. How so, asked Darius? We could design a virus that would infect people with vampirism without ever biting them or drinking our blood, said Mother Miranda. The spread of the virus could not be contained and in a few short months the virus would spread around the world, wiping out food supply, said Mother Miranda. So, for now, we will shelf the idea and look for other ways to deal with the foul creatures, said Mother Miranda. I know you all must be disappointed, and were looking forward to hearing better news, and I'm sorry I do not have better news, said Mother Miranda.

But take heart, we will defeat our enemy one day soon, said Mother Miranda. Now let us enjoy the generous hospitality that Lady Dimitrescu has so graciously provided for us, said Mother Miranda, as the room began applaud Lady Dimitrescu as she smiled and blew kisses at the guests. Please make yourselves at home, and enjoy all that Castle Dimitrescu has to offer, said Alcina. But before we begin, I believe Darius has an announcement to make, said Alcina. Darius took Piers hand and led him to the front of the room. I would like to introduce my newest new born, Piers, said Darius. The room applauded. So, feel free to explore him, you won't be disappointed, said Darius as he kissed Piers. Three large men approached Piers, come new born and show us what talent's lie in wait for us as the three men walked Piers upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris opened his eyes and sat up, he looked around. The sun was up and he was outside, Chris' head still swirled with so many thoughts and images. Chris looked down, he was naked and covered in blood and dirt. Chris took a quick inventory of himself, the blood was not his. Chris stood, he felt tired and sore. Some of the memories from last night flashed before him, one image settled in his mind, he transformed last night. Chris replayed the memory of his bones snapping, claws erupting from his hands and the pain. CHRIS, came Eric's voice, Chris turned and saw Eric walking through the brush towards him. There you are, said Eric as he wrapped a blanket around Chris' shoulders. How do you feel, asked Eric? Chris looked at Eric, I'm not sure, said Chris. Eric chuckled, that's perfectly normal after your first change, said Eric, let's get you back.

What happened to me, asked Chris as they walked back? You transformed for the first time, said Eric. I must say you gave me and your brothers a run for our money, laughed Eric. We could barely keep up with you, said Eric. Who's blood is this all over me, said Chris? Eric sniffed the blood, Elk, said Eric. You must have attacked and killed an Elk last night, said Eric. Chris showered, images and sensations flooded back to Chris from last night. Chris remembered this overwhelming feeling to kill, anything, everything, he just wanted to kill. Chris dressed and came down stairs, drink this, said Eric handing Chris a cup. What is it, asked Chris? Saddler root, it will help with the soreness and make you feel better, said Eric. Chris took a drink, it was sweet with an earthy undertone. Eric looked at Chris, you are far more powerful than anything I expected, said Eric. 

Everyone make sure that you have everything you need before we board the plane, said Danny. Carlos walked over to Danny, how much resistance do you think we will encounter, asked Carlos? I'm hoping for none, but I expect quite a bit, said Danny. Everyone listen up, said Danny. I don't know what kind of reception we are going to get after we land, but if anyone ask’s we are tourist from the US, said Danny. Chris told me that Romanians are very superstitious people, so be careful what you ask and how you ask it, said Danny. What should we do if we run into trouble, asked Claire? We try diplomacy first, said Danny, and if that doesn't work, we do things the old fashion way, said Danny cocking his gun. Ada walked over to Danny, do you think this mission is what Moonstone was warning you about, said Ada? Moonstone can go fuck herself with a very thorny cactus, said Danny. 

Leon, Carlos, go to the supply closet and bring back some flash and incendiary grenades', said Danny. Carlos and Leon walked to the supply room and began collecting the grenades, Carlos seen Leon bent over and ran his hand across Leon's ass. What are you doing, said Leon, standing up? Come on Leon, how many weekends have you and I spent together fucking and sucking each other, said Carlos? I'm married now, said Leon. Well that doesn't stop Ada from continuing to eat pussy, just ask Claire, said Carlos smiling. I don't mind if Ada see's other women, said Leon. So then why would Ada mind if you sucked some cock, said Carlos smiling? Carlos took Leon's hand and pressed it against his semi-hard cock. I know you want it and I know how bad you want me to fuck that hot mouth of yours, said Carlos. Carlos grabbed Leon's cock, Leon was hard as steel. 

Piers woke and sat up, the three large men were still spread across the bed sleeping. Piers smiled as he thought back on last night's events. The three large vampires had used Piers ass and mouth like a sex toy, each one making a deposit in his ass and mouth. Piers smiled as he thought back on how the largest of the three men, a vampire named Kane, ruthlessly fucked his throat with his thick cock while to other two men forced their cocks into Piers ass. Piers loved the feeling of the two cocks fucking his hole as he sucked on Kane's thick hard cock. It almost made Piers want to wake the three vampires up and have another round with them. Piers quietly put on his robe and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. Good morning Piers, my, it looks like someone had fun last night, said Alcina? Piers smiled, definitely, said Piers. 

FUCK LEON, said Carlos as he fucked Leon's mouth with his thick, uncut Latin cock. Leon took out his cock and began to stroke it, feeling Carlos' hard cock hitting the back of his throat. Leon moaned and tightened his lips around Carlos' cock. That's it Kennedy, now use those throat muscles and fucking milk me, hissed Carlos. Leon was completely lost in sensation, he always loved the way Carlos would order him around as he sucked Carlos' cock, making him into Carlos' cock slut. Come on Kennedy, show me how badly you want me to fill your throat with my cum, said Carlos? Leon began to force even more of the thick cock into his throat, Leon had gone into cum lust and had to have Carlos' thick seed. Carlos' head fell back as a deep growl came from his throat as he erupted in Leon's throat, Leon choked a little from the massive amount of cum Carlos was releasing. DRINK ME LEON, yelled Carlos. 

Chris sat at the table thinking back to last night, much of it was hazy, but he could remember bits and pieces. Chris remembered seeing someone by some kind of house and began stalking him. I wanted to fuck him, said Chris to himself. Chris remembered the large Elk that had stepped out of the woods in front of him. Chris remembered attacking the Elk and pinning it to the ground, then he remembered shoving his cock into the Elk and fucking it before tearing it's throat out with his fangs. Everything alright Chris, said Eric as he walked into the room? Yeah, I think I did something pretty fucked up last night, said Chris. Eric sat down, fucked up how, said Eric? I think I fucked an Elk and then ate it, said Chris. Eric laughed, that's not surprising, it's common for us to fuck something before we kill it, or we just fuck it and move on, said Eric smiling. 

Ellis began to thrust harder into Emos, fuck me brother, said Emos. Ellis grabbed Emos by the throat and pulled his back against his chest, do you want me to fill you with my seed, said Ellis as he licked down Emos' neck? Please brother fuck your seed into to me, begged Emos. Ellis sank his fangs into Emos neck as he rammed harder into Emos making Emos tremble and beg for more. I'm going to cum brother, said Ellis. Emos quickly drops to his knees and engulfs Ellis' cock, feed me you seed brother, fill me like only you can, said Emos as he stroked Ellis' cock. Feast brother, said Ellis as his head fell back and cum erupted from his cock head. Emos slammed his mouth over Ellis' cock and milked his brother of the very last drop of his semen. Emos stood as Ellis kissed him, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth, I love you brother, said Ellis. 

Is everyone ready, asked Danny? Everyone nodded at Danny, let's go, said Danny as the group walked towards the hanger. Once in the air Claire looked at Danny, how long will the flight be, asked Claire? We will land in Marrakesh, from there we will have to take a charter flight to Bucharest, said Danny. In total it will be sixteen hours before we get there, said Danny. Great, said Carlos. So I suggest that everyone get comfortable, rest up and be ready when we land, said Danny. Ada walked over and sit down next to Danny, I think this mission is what Moonstone was talking about, said Ada. Ada, not now, said Danny. Danny, I have a very bad feeling about this mission, said Ada. It's probably just air sickness, take a Dramamine for Christ's sake, said Danny. I think you should let the rest of us go on the mission and you should return home, said Ada. 

Eric laughed, the beast in us is very sexually driven, during the change your testosterone levels skyrocket, said Eric. Not only will you kill anything that crosses your path, but you will fuck the hell out of it also, said Eric. I once woke up with my cock stuffed in a dead rabbit, said Eric. Bolo once woke up with a cow, it was still alive and was still fucking it, laughed Eric. Some nights your sex drive will be so high all you will want to do is fuck something, you won't care who or what it is, said Eric. It's not unusual for the men to fuck each other once the change has taken them, said Eric. I can remember a night where Andrel allowed every shifted man here to use him however they wanted, it was pretty hot, smiled Eric. Chris thought of Danny and how he would love to have fucked him last night instead of some fucking Elk. 

Alcina looked up and watched as Kane and the other two large vampire men walked down the steps. I hope you enjoyed yourself last night, said Alcina smiling. Your "entertainment" was beyond all expectations Lady Dimitrescu, said Kane. I'm so glad, said Alcina. Where is the new born, I would mind having a little something before I leave said Kane as the other two men smiled behind him. I'm sure he's around somewhere, said Alcina. Perhaps we should let him rest, me and the boys were quite "hard" on him last night, said Kane. It would be no trouble to summon him, said Alcina. Kane kissed Alcina's hand, as always Lady Dimitrescu you have out done yourself, last night was exquisite, said Kane. And now we must take out leave, said Kane as he and the other two men headed for the door. Safe journey, called Alcina to the three men. 

Danny sat up drawing in a deep breath. You alright, said Claire as Danny sat with his head in his hands? Yeah, just a dream, said Danny. Danny thought back to the dream, he was on his knees surrounded by tall creatures as their yellow eyes looked down at him. You want to talk about, said Ada looking at Danny? It was just a dream, nothing else, said Danny. If it was nothing else then why do you look like you got the hell scared out of you, said Ada? Danny unbuckled his seat belt and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. His dreams were becoming more intense, more terrifying with each passing day. Get a grip Anderson, they're just dreams and they mean nothing, said Danny to his reflection. Danny thought for a second, what if the dreams were a warning, what were they warning him of and why?


	11. Chapter 11

The group walked into the hotel and checked in. Everyone go to their rooms and get settled, we'll meet back here in ten minutes, said Danny. Danny looked out the window of his room, he fought against the fear inside him that Chris was gone. He's not fucking dead, said Danny as he looked out the window. Danny looked at his watch, he needed to get downstairs to meet with everyone. The group sat down at a table and ordered drinks and food. So where do we start, asked Leon? For right now I want everyone to relax and get rested up, we will start tomorrow, said Danny. Claire picked up a flyer from the table, this place looks interesting, said Claire as she tried to read the flyer. I wish I knew what the fuck this said, said Claire. Delicii Barul, came a voice behind Claire. The group turned and saw a sultry dark-haired woman standing.

It means "Delights Bar", said the woman. It's a place that offers special services to those that are wanting something out of the ordinary, smiled the woman as she looked at Claire. What kind of "special services" are we talking about, asked Claire? The dark-haired woman leaned down to Claire, they offer a variety of exotic foods and pleasures, said the woman as she ran her hand across Claire's cheek, I'm Ana, said the woman. I'm Claire. You seem to know a lot about Bucharest, maybe you could help us, said Danny? Possibly, said Ana. We are looking for a village east of here that has no name, said Danny. Ana stood up, you should not ask about such things, said Ana. Sounds like you know something, said Danny? It is a place of death, decay and despair, said Ana. Yeah that sounds real spooky, but can you tell us how to get there, said Danny? 

Why would you want to go to such a place, asked Ana? Someone very special to everyone at this table has gone missing and the last place he went was to this village with no name. He is dead, said Ana. Danny stood, and just how do you know that, said Danny? If your friend found the village and never returned, it's because he is dead, said Ana. You should mourn your friend, remember him and leave, said Ana. So where is this village exactly, said Danny? I cannot help you, but I warn you, if you go to that place you will die, said Ana as she turned and walked away. WAIT, said Claire. Way to go Danny, I was planning on burying my face between her legs tonight, said Claire. You can think about pussy later, right now we need to focus on Chris, said Danny. You're right, said Claire as she flipped the flyer around on the table. 

The group ate and decided on a course of action. We know this village is east of here, said Danny. But we have no idea how far east it is, said Carlos. I'll study the map tonight, maybe I can figure out what mountains Chris headed for, said Danny. Danny looked up and saw a very attractive Romanian man smiling at him. I'll be right back, said Danny as he stood and walked over to the man. Danny smiled at the man, the man was very handsome with his jet-black hair and a beard that framed his pale face. May I buy you a drink, said the man? Sure, said Danny as he sat down. I am Darius as he extended his hand to Danny. I'm Danny as he shook Darius' hand. You are American yes, said Darius? Sure am, said Danny. I like American men, so confident, so strong, so potent, said Darius smiling. Are you here to look for vampires, said Darius smiling? 

Not vampires, a friend that went missing, said Danny. People go missing in Romania all the time, perhaps your friend crossed path with a hungry vampire, said Darius. You're really hung up on vampires, aren't you, said Danny? Let's just say I have a passion for them, said Darius. Darius looked at Danny, you are quite handsome, said Darius as he ran his hand up Danny's thigh. Danny caught Darius' hand, that has already been claimed, said Danny. I don't mind sharing, said Darius smiling. Trust me, he would mind, said Danny. Darius removed his hand, my apologies, said Darius. Maybe you could help me, said Danny. I'm listening, said Darius. The man I'm looking for stayed at this hotel, he was with another man, said Danny. What did these men look like, asked Darius? Chis is 6' 5, weighs around two hundred pounds, muscles everywhere, said Danny.

The guy he was with was shorter, blonde hair, lighter build, his name is Piers, said Danny. Darius looked at Danny, Piers, I believe I met him a week or so ago, said Darius. Do you know where he went, asked Danny? I do, but I'm afraid that information comes at a price, said Darius smiling as he rubbed Danny's thigh. Look I'm involved with someone already, I'm not having sex with you, said Danny. That's too bad, said Darius. Danny looked over at the group sitting at the table, you see that big Latin guy sitting over there, said Danny? Darius looked at the table, yes, said Darius. I know for a fact that man is fucking hung like a horse, and I could arrange it for him to face fuck you into next week or any other orifices' you want if you help me, said Danny. Darius looked at Carlos, can he be....rough, said Darius? He'll be any fucking thing I tell him to be, said Danny.

Darius smiled, agreed, said Darius. But, my payment first, then I'll tell you what I know, said Darius. Of course, said Danny as he got up and walked back over to the table. I need to speak to you Carlos, said Danny as Carlos got up and followed Danny. You see that dark haired guy sitting at the bar, said Danny. Carlos looked over at the bar, you mean the hot one, said Carlos smiling? Yeah, listen he knows where this village is but to in order to get it the information you are going to have to fuck him, said Carlos. Seriously, said Carlos? Do I look like I'm fucking with you, said Danny? SWEET, said Carlos. Apparently, he likes it's rough, so take him upstairs fuck his brains out, smack him around a little, just get the information from him. Is that all, said Carlos? Look I don't care if you have to shove a candle stick up his ass and yours, just get the fucking information, said Danny. 

On it, said Carlos as he walked over to Darius. I'm Carlos and I'm going to need you to come to my room, said Carlos smiling. Darius stood, lead the way, said Darius smiling. Darius followed Carlos to his room, the door had no more closed and Carlos grabbed Darius and slammed him against the wall. I was told you like it rough, said Carlos as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I do enjoy a man that can dominate me and make me do unspeakable things, said Darius smiling. Well, you came to the right man, said Carlos as he shoved Darius to the floor. Carlos grabbed Darius by his hair and drove Darius' mouth down his semi-hard cock, now show me what a good cock sucker you can be, hissed Carlos. Darius relished the taste and feeling of the Latin man's thick uncut cock filling his throat and mouth, he couldn't wait to taste his cock blood and cum. 

Carlos pulled Darius from the floor and roughly kissed him, now get those fucking clothes off and get your ass on that bed, growled Carlos, Darius smiled. Darius did as he was instructed and laid down on the bed. Carlos hovered above Darius' face, Darius leans forward and engulfs Carlos' cock, driving the thick Latin cock to the back of his throat. Fuck yeah, huffed out Carlos. Carlos becomes lost in the pleasure Darius is giving him with his expert cock sucking skills. Darius pulls back, lay down and let me show you what I can really do, said Darius smiling. Carlos lays on his back as Darius makes his way down to Carlos' cock, now impress me, said Carlos smiling. Darius licks up the thick shaft to the foreskin covered head, Darius drives his tongue deep into the foreskin and runs his tongue across the hidden cock head. 

Mother fuck, huffed out Carlos. Darius run's his tongue across the thick shaft and stops when he locates the thick vein that feeds Carlos' cock blood. Darius quickly nicks the vein with his fang as blood begins to run from it. HEY, watch the teeth, said Carlos. Apologies, said Darius as he latches onto the side of the thick shaft relishing the sweet cock blood going down his throat. Darius engulfs Carlos cock and begins to suck feverishly, not for the second course, the Latin's thick cum, thought Darius. Fuck man, you going to make me bust a nut soon, said Carlos. Darius increased his efforts on Carlos' cock, FUCK, yelled Carlos as cum exploded at the back of Darius throat. Darius milked Carlos as the blood and cum began to blend together, Darius became intoxicated with the taste and growled as he pumped and milked Carlos of every last drop. 

Darius is slightly startled as Carlos grab's him and flips him to his hands and knees, time to stretch that hole around my cock, said Carlos. Carlos spit on Darius' hole and drove his thick finger all the way into Darius ass. Darius laid his head against the bed and moaned. You need something filling your hole, don't you hissed Carlos. Fuck me, huffed out Darius. Carlos shoved his cock deep into Darius ruthlessly making Darius draw in a deep breath at the sudden intrusion. Darius was still on a high from the cock blood and cum, feeling the thick Latin cock spread him open and hitting deep inside him was only adding more to Darius' high. You're so fucking tight, growled Carlos as he slammed into Darius' ass. Darius began to coo as he twisted his hands into the sheet as Carlos increased his assault on his hole. 

Carlos pulls from Darius' ass and flips him around, Carlos grabs Darius by the throat, the sensation making Darius beg Carlos for his cum. You want my fucking cum, said Carlos through clenched teeth as he grabbed Darius by the hair and forces his mouth down his cock. FUCKING DRINK ME BITCH BOY, yelled Carlos as he shot in the back of Darius' throat. Darius usually only found humans good for fucking, but Carlos was an exception. Darius would love to turn him, but he already created a new born and would have to wait another year before creating another one, those were the rules. Carlos continued to grunt and growl as he thrust hard into Darius mouth, depositing every last drop from his large balls. Carlos flopped on the bed next to Darius, satisfied, said Carlos smiling? Absolutely, said Darius as he kissed Carlos. 

Carlos and Darius came walking down stairs, Darius looked at Carlos and smiled as he walked out the door. Carlos walked over to the group and sat down. Well, said Danny. He's a good fuck, said Carlos laughing. What did he tell you about the village, said Danny? Right, we head east out of Bucharest until we come to a town called Sinaia, said Carlos. We need to exit Sinaia on the east side and look for a path heading up the mountain, he said it would lead us to the village, said Carlos. Let's all get some rest I plan on leaving early tomorrow, said Danny. Thanks for taking one for the team Carlos, said Danny as he slapped Carlos on the shoulder. I'll take that hot fucker any time he want's, said Carlos as he headed upstairs. Danny sat in his room and looked at the diamond band on his finger that Chris had given him, I swear I will find you Chris, said Danny. 

Darius returned to Castle Dimitrescu, Alcina, said Darius as he came through the door. What is it, I was getting ready to go to my chambers for a snack, said Alcina as the young girl tried to twist free from Alcina. BE STILL YOU, growled Alcina at the young girl. You are about to have some visitors tomorrow, they are friends of Piers and Chris Redfield and they are looking for them, said Darius. Have Piers ready to meet with them tomorrow if I can't convince them, said Alcina. Alcina turned and snapped the young girls neck that she was holding and dropped her to the floor. I said be still you stupid little bitch, hissed Alcina. MELANIA, yelled Alcina. Yes mother, said Melania as she walked out of the kitchen. Take this down to the cellar and make a nice bottle of blood wine out of her, said Alcina. Hurry, before she spoils, said Alcina. 

There was a knock on Danny's door. Danny pulled the Glock out of his waist band behind his back and walked to the door. Who is it, said Danny? It's Ana, said the voice. Danny slowly opened the door, look I'm flattered but I don't eat at the Y, said Danny. You and your friends must leave here, tonight, said Ana. Why, said Danny. Because you and your friends are in great danger, said Ana. In danger from who, said Danny? They know you are here, SHE knows that you are here, said Ana. The bar is just a cover for them and they are everywhere, you must leave NOW, said Ana. Ana looked down the hallway and seen the two men walking towards, go now before it's too late, said Ana as she ran down the hallway. Danny watched as the two men walked by him and smiled. Danny gathered the group downstairs, What's up, said Ada? 

We're leaving, said Danny. Leaving, said Carlos. That Ana chick from earlier just stopped by my room and said we were in danger, that they know why we're here, "she" knows we're here and something about the bar being a cover, I don't know, said Danny. Bottom line is I believe her and I think we need to get the fuck out of Dodge, said Danny. We'll get a room when we get to Sinaia, said Danny. That's like two fucking hours away, said Claire. You can fucking sleep on the way, now lets move, said Danny. Danny kept thinking about what Ana had said to him, but who was "she" and they, thought Danny, it didn't make any sense. Danny was sure of one thing, Ana was scared and then there was the two men that were following her. Danny thought of Chris as he drove, what had Chris gotten himself into, thought Danny.


End file.
